the demon in my dreams
by kirobashi-neko-chan
Summary: ciels been having doubts about how he has feelings for elisabeth after his butler shows up in his dreams
1. Chapter 1

sebastion walked down the halls of the manner noiselessly, it was time to wake the young master and give him his bath.

Ciel shifted in his sleep, his body already trying to wake him up. It was the same thing everyday.

sebastion got to the young earls door and crept inside with the breakfast cart, opening the large drapes and gently caressing the boys arm 'wake up young master'

Ciel yawned and sat up.

sebastion smiled slightly, his lips twitching slightly, so the master finally hit that point in his life, he had to hold back a chuckle 'this mornings tea is earl gray served with a marmalade tart and cucumber and mint salad'

Ciel blushed as he realized, his night shirt and his undergarments were wet and sticky. 'Blast it all it happened again!' He thought to himself. "Sebastian, the bed sheets need changed."

'yes my lord' he bowed, a grin painting on his face 'would you like to bathe before or after breakfast?'

"Before. And wipe that grin off your face. There is nothing amusing about this." Ciel scowled. How dare that demon find humor in this!

sebastions face went neutral. 'yes my lord, though if you don't mind me saying this, your little problem is going to happen the rest of your living life, after all, you just happened to hit puberty and wet dreams are normal.' he went to get the bath ready.

"How bothersome." Ciel sighed. "And I know how puberty works."

sebastion comes back in 'yes well todays lesson is about reproduction. it appears that i must teach you about it once you hit puberty...' he got down and began to undress him

"Must we really?"

'im afraid so, my lord, it's either i do it or some eighty year old woman...and you have a few tests you must take to prove it was taught to you.' he begins to remove his underwear.

"Very well." Ciel batted his hand away. "I can do it myself. Get my night shirt and undergarment clean." Ciel took off his own underwear. He didn't want Sebastian to touch him at the moment, little bits of the dream he had last night heavily revolved around the red eyed demon

'yes my lord' he took the garments and the bedding and put it in a laundry basket, going back over to lead the boy to the bath to wash

Ciel stepped into the tub. "What is my schedule today Sebastian."

'breakfast followed by fencing, then after a small break and lunch we have lessons on reproduction and biology.

"Is that all?"

'yes, you were to go on an outing with lady elisibeth but she has fallen ill and can no longer go' he pulled off his gloves with his teeth and took off his tail coat, rolling up his sleeves.

"Send her some flowers or something with my regards."

'already sent, my lord' he began to wash the boys hair and scalp

"Good."

sebastion rinsed it out and put in his favorite conditioner that kept the boys hair soft and smelling of lilacs, massaging it in like usual

Ciel relaxed against the tubs rim.

sebastion rinsed it out and got a rag lathered with a similar smelling body wash, starting with his neck and shoulders before going to his  
arms

"None of the others are to know of last night's incident understand Sebastian?"

'of course my lord' he moved to his back and ass, then his chest

Ciel sighed. 'What a ridiculous dream. Why Sebastian of all people...I'm suppose to have those kind of dreams about Elizabeth aren't I? She is my betrothed...' Ciel thought.

sebastion started scrubbing his feet, moving his way up each leg

Ciel was lost in thought. 'Why does the demon haunt my dreams...Why is it him how makes my heart flutter? That's Elizabeth's job but to her...I feel nothing but companionship...That retched demon..."

sebastion washed his stomach and started going lower.

That snapped Ciel out of his thoughts. He blushed and turned his head away with a frown.

the demon didn't seem to react to it but he had caught the blush on his young masters face. he began with the small amount of hair in his nether regions considering thats where half the sticky white substance had gone

Ciel tried to think of anything other then where the demons hands were headed, normally this would have been no big deal but the dream plus the fact he had no control of THAT part of his body at the moment made the situation a nightmare for the confused 13 year old

sebastion internally smirked as he washed the childs balls, listening to his frantic heart beat.

Ciel hated himself for losing control of his body. He bit his lip as his dick became hard

sebastion looked up at ciel 'it seems you have a bit of a problem, would you like me to releave you of it?'

Ciel scowled. "Do what you wish I don't care."

'yes my lord' he sighed and dropped the washcloth, he wasn't going to clean him just to have to do it again. he took the boy into his fingers and slowly stroked him from base to tip

"A-Ah..."

sebastion watched the earl from the corners of his eyes as he dragged a finger over the slit, it must have been the first time he had been touched while in puberty

"S-Sebastian...!"

sebastian looked up 'yes my lord?' he rubbed his thumb over the head as he stroked the young lords arousal.

Ciel gripped the sides of the bathtub, his toes curling

sebastian hid a smirk be hind his hair 'you know you can prevent these problems at night by doing this, my lord' he leaned his head closer to ciels shoulder and snuck his other hand down to massage the boys balls in time with his strokes 'watch and take notes'

Ciel bit his lips, his hips bucked on their own accord. Being as this was his first time he was growing close to release.

sebastian smirked, blowing on ciels neck and ear as he gave his privates a small squeeze

Ciel gave a small cry as he came, tainting the clean water with white.

sebastian quickly wiped him clean and pulled him from the tub in a towl, wrapping him and placing him on the freshly made bed

Ciel blushed and looked away from Sebastian

sebastian dryed him off and started dressing him in his underwear

"What is for breakfast Sebastian?"

'earl grey tea served with a marmalade tart and a cucumber and mint salad' he put on his shorts and shirt next.

"Prepare me a plate. And not a word about what happened in the bathroom."

sebastian smiled 'yes my lord' he made him a plate and brought it over holding it as he pulled a sock on ciels foot

Ciel drank his tea as Sebastian finished dressing him.

sebastion got close, his chest near ciels face as he tied on the eye patch.

"Must you get so close?" Ciel said, his voice wavering.

'whatever do you mean?' he combed his fingers though the boys hair, smoothing it into its usual style before pulling back.

"You know exactly what i mean demon."

'i've been the same exact distance i always have been' he leans in close to ciels face 'i cannot help that you are overly aware of my presence'

"Back away Sebastian."

sebastians eyes narrow slightly but he pulls away, cleaning up the dishes

"Hurry up with the dishes. I want to get on with my day."

sebastians lips twitch and he leads the way to the room where he teaches fencing *after fencing*

Ciel waited for Sebastian to serve lunch

about three seconds later he returned with a piece of chicken with white alfredo sauce and noodles. to the side was a rich double layer chocolate cake.

"Impressive Sebastian."

sebastian stayed silent as he served ciel.

"You are awfully quiet today."

sabastian nods 'just thinking my lord'

"About what?"

'lesson plans'

Ciel sighed and ate his meal. "Might as well get this over with."

sebastian kept his face neutral but he had a face of pure evil on the inside

"Begin any time Sebastian."

'i have to suggest finishing your lunch first'

"I am finished Sebastian just get on with the lesson."

sebastion pulls out two books and hands one to ciel.

Ciel opened his book to the beginning.

the page is covered with men and women in different sex positions. 'turn to page 19'

Ciel blushed and turned to the page. 'What are you playing at demon...' He thought

the page shows a naked womam them a zoom in on her spread privates 'the woman reproduction system has several parts in order to produce offspring. each part works together in its own way, the outermost part is the lips' points to it

Ciel's mouth gaped open. This was one thing he had not expected to see until he was married to Elizabeth.

sebastion continued pointing and naming things, 'and these are the overys, they contain small, unfertile eggs which a female one has thousands of eggs'

Ciel's blush didn't fade. He could live happily without knowing any of this

'once a month, a womans bain will send a signal to release an egg into the pholoean tubes, while the uterine walls collect blood and neutrents for the future baby'

"That is utterly disgusting. Why must i know this?"

'because its required and its to prevent having unwanted babies. now lets continue... if the eggs do not meet sperm on the way to the uterus then the egg just sits there untill the sacks of bloody membrane detach from the walls and escape through the vagina, something called a period'

Ciel wrinkled his nose.

sebastion flips the page and its covered in pictures of the cycle 'this happens every twenty seven days or once a month and can last up to 10 days just in disposal of the unused material.'

"I could have lived my life without knowing any of this."

'yes ,well, your required to know and you would have found out anyway once your finance showed signs of it. now shall we return to the lesson?' he flips the page to pictures of a developing baby 'if the eggs do get fertilized then they attach to the walls..' he rants for a little bit'..and eventually it forms a fetus'

Ciel huffed.

sebastian smiled 'and that is the female reproduction system. tomorrow we will be learning the male version'

"That was utterly disgusting,.."

'no one ever said it was beautiful, just wait till you learn about childbirth'

"Thank god I am not a woman."

sebastion smiled 'i have to agree'

Ciel stood. "It appears my day is open now. How boring."

sebastion puts away the books on the desk and leaves to make dinner.

Ciel sighed and went to the garden.

finny was playing outside with may-rin

"Look it's the master yes it is! Hello Master Ciel!" May-rin waved

finny waved with both hands 'hi master ciel!'

"Hello May-rin. Hello Finny." Ciel sat by the rose bushes

finny smiled 'bet you can't catch me may-rin!' he ran off.

May-rin chased after him laughing, Ciel yawned. "Maybe i'll take a nap."

finny disappeared out of sight

Ciel fell asleep against the bench

*in his dream*

Ciel was in his office working.

sabastian walked in.

"Hello Sebastian."

sebastion smiled and walked over, getting on his knees in between ciels legs and resting his head on his thigh 'hello master, is there anything i can help with?' he stroked the other thigh softly.

Ciel blushed. "W-What are you doing Sebastian?"

'whatever you want master' he stares up at him with smoldering eyes.

Ciel looked away him.

sebastian stayed there and continued stroking his thigh, his head moved slightly and rubbed against ciels crotch.

Ciel moaned slightly,

sebastian turns his head, his nose brushing it lightly be fore he pressed his lips against it.

"Nngh..."

he unbuttons and pulls down ciels shorts. he licks the tip of ciels head.

Ciel moaned breathily. "Sebastian..."

sebastian kisses it before wrapping his lips around it and sucking

Ciel gripped Sebastian's hair. "S-Sebastian!"

he hums and sucks him all the way in, his nose pressed against his tiny belly, his tongue caressing him skillfully

Ciel arched his back slightly, his hips shaking.

sebastian began bobbing his head, one hand pushing ciels left leg up under his knee, the other pulling his hips forward.

"Sebastian!"

sebastian pulled off with a small pop and licked at his inner thigh, tracing the length on both his member and his hole

Ciel moaned loudly and arched his back.

a finger got covered in pre-cum and he pressed it into ciels ass, pushing the leg back farther.

Ciel cried out.

sebastians long finger rubbed expertly over his prostate, licking at ciels head again

Ciel gave a small cry as he came.

sebastian sucked it all down, pulling his finger out.

Ciel jolted awake, immediatly noticing the warm sticky wet patch in his pants. "Not again!"

sebastian stood next to him, hiding his amusement 'again young master?'

Ciel jumped. His cheek turned bright red with embarrassment. "At least its just you and not those morons."

'they heard you screaming my name so they came to fetch me' he looks at ciel pointedly 'they where very worried and it took awhile to get rid of them'

Ciel's eyes widened. "Run me a bath Sebastian. Now."

'yes my lord' sebastion left to make another bath.

'How much embarrassment must I go through today?!' Ciel thought as he walked into the manor.

sebastion had the bath ready for him.

Ciel undressed himself and got into the tub.

sebastian raised an eyebrow and went to go wash him off.

"I'll do it myself. Leave."

'yes my lord' sebastian bowed and left.

*timeskip*

'today is the last day of your sexual education lessons'

"Thank god."

'which means todays lesson in on how to have sex'

"...Of course it is..." Ciel sighed.

sebastian pulls out a big black case.

Ciel waited for the lesson to begin. The quicker it began the quicker he could get back to his paperwork.

sebastian pulled out a model of a womans lower half and a dildo.

Ciel put his head of the desk

'come here' he set the model down on the other side.

"I'd rather stay where i am. Far away from the female anatomy."

'fine, then we will start with the male one' he brought over the dildo 'and you will be interacting with it'

Ciel wrinkled his nose. "Why must I do this?"

'its required for me to teach it and its also a test'

"It seems more like your trying to disgust me to the point of never having sex."

sebastian sighs 'it sounds like a rather discusting process but its rather enjoyable.' he smiles 'you might not agree with it now but it will give you extreme pleasure later in life'

"I'd rather not do this lesson at all.

sebastian narrows his eyes 'this will also stop your sleep problems... 'he placed the dildo on the table in front of ciel.

Ciel blushed at the mention of the dreams he had been having. Every night it was the same, a dream of the demon and himself having sex.

'if you learn how to pleasure yourself then the dreams will become less frequent and it will keep you from falling ill'

"How will pleasuring myself keep me from falling ill."

'it will eventually back up into your system and cause you to feel very sick, you'll have a fever, upset stomach, fainting, and dizziness.'

Ciel sighed. "Such a vulgar lesson today."

sebastian smiled 'i could have had you pleasure yourself'

"And then i would have made you play with pluto."

sebastian frowns. 'alright well the first part of the lesson is where it feels the best which would meen pleasure points, which are where?'

"On a male or female?"

'male, and point to them on the model please'

Ciel pointed to them on the model. "glands under the head, slit and the main artery."

'good,' he smiles 'the best way to get all of them is with long firm strokes' he looks at ciel

Ciel sighed, this no longer embarrassed him. After a week of learning about the reproductive system he couldn't care less.

sebastian moved to the woman model 'and for women?'

"The clitoris."

'good, now there is two ways for woman to have sex with men'

Ciel sighed.

'through the normal means or anally'

"Why would anyone have sex anally?"

'because there is no chance of having children, you have to stretch the anal canal,' he pushes a finger into the anal canal of the model 'then you can insert into it'

Ciel scowled. "Disgusting."

sebastion pulled out his finger and inserted the dildo 'but pleasurable, that concludes your lessons for today, i'll go prepare dinner' he left quietly

Ciel went to the game room. "Damn demon..."

the model fell off the desk, the dildo popping out

Ciel picked them up. "Pervert. Why would he have such vulgar things?"

the model says science museum.

Ciel sat them on the desk and left the room.

*twenty minutes later*

Ciel sat in his room, thinking. 'That lesson reminded me of those dreams i keep having... why are they always about that demon!? If i have perverse thoughts shouldn't they be about Elizabeth...I like women...don't I?'

sebastian brought in desert, a lemon sponge pie

Ciel didnt pay any mind to him, his thought elsewhere. 'I do love Elizabeth a great deal...so then why do all these erotic dreams revolve around him? I should be dreaming about her not him!'

sebastian cut a slice and left it for him.

"Sebastian. I'm retiring early. I have some thinking to do."

'yes my lord.' he undressed ciel and got him ready for bed, leaving afterwards.

'Why...why do I think this way? Im thinking the same way as Grell...Maybe I am like him and I don't find women sexually attractive...and maybe Sebastian is the object of my affection...I must admit he is a very handsome man...'

the mannor was silent

"Ill talk with him tomorrow...and i guess Elizabeth deserves to know..." Ciel said outloud to no one. He got out of bed.

a few footsteps are heard as the servants go to bed.

Ciel left his room once the manor went quiet again.

nothing stirred.

He went to his office and grabbed the dildo.

sebastion sneezed down the hall.

Ciel went back to his room. He was about to do something shameful...

the mannor was still.

Ciel sat on his bed. He undressed himself.

the dildo was very realistic, covered in veins and had balls.

Ciel was embarrassed for what he was about to do, but he had to make sure this is what he liked.

the dildo had a small switch on the end of it.

Ciel turned it on, it vibrated strongly, a loud buzz filling the room. he turned it off with a blush. "Damn pervert..."

it stopped, everything going silent again.

Ciel licked his fingers, getting them wet for the next part.

sebastion was on his daily route.

Ciel gently probed his entrance.

sebastian headed to his room.

A finger pressed into his entrance. "A-Ah..." Ciel bit his lip to keep from getting loud.

sebastian stopped.

Ciel closed his eyes as he added another finger.

sebastian stayed still as he listened.

Ciel moaned and scissored his fingers. "O-Oh god..."

sebastian headed back for ciels room.

Ciel moaned loudly as he accidentally rubbed against his prostate. Hi bit his knuckle as his dick twitched.

sebastian walked quickly, he was on the other side of the mannor.

Ciel pulled his fingers away and licked the dildo, coating it thoroughly.

sebastian sighed, what was going on with the young master?

Ciel slowly thrusted the toy inside of himself, his toes curling as he did.

sebastian slowed down, the noise had stopped.

Ciel bit his lip and turned on the toy, He cried out in pleasure.

strong vibrations filled his hole, the head pressed against his prostate. sebastian ran.

Ciel bit his lip and gripped the sheets below him, His back arched.

sebastian got to the door and knocked. the vibrator slowly vibrated out of his hole.

Ciel didnt hear the knocking, too lost in pleasure to notice, "Nngh!"

sebastian slipped inside, watching the boy with amusement, so thats what was going on.

Ciel didnt seem to notice him, his eyes closed. "Oh god!"

sebastian walked over and pushed the toy back in ciels body, the toy squishing against his prostate again.

Ciel's eyes shot open. "S-Sebastian!"

sebastian smirks 'i thought that earlier you said this was disgusting... are you enjoying yourself, my lord?'

Ciel moaned loudly.

sebastian grabbed the base of the toy and pulled it out to the tip before pushing it back in.

Ciel arched his back and cried out.

sebastian continued at the same pace and grabbed his dick, stroking him at the same pace.

"Sebastian!"

sebastians eyes narrowed, so the child had feelings for him? he thrust the toy into his prostate and pulled it out at an angle so it rubbed his inner walls.

Ciel bit his lip and ground his hips.

sebastian thrusts faster, thumbing the head as he jerked off the young master.

Ciel arched his back high and bucked his hips. "S-Sebastian!"

'yes, my lord?'

Ciel kissed him

sebastians eyes widened but he kissed back, licking ciels lower lip. he pulls ciel into his chest and slamed the dildo into his prostate

Ciel's body shook as he came intensely.

sebastian shuts the dildo off and waits for ciel to calm now.

Ciel panted heavily.

sebastian strokes his back.

Ciel calmed soon after. He blushed profusely.


	2. Chapter 2

'did you enjoy yourself my lord?' he looks down into ciels eyes, his own surprising soft

Ciel looked away in embarrassment but nodded.

sebastian grabbed his chin and forced him to to look at him, leaning in and brushing his lips against ciels 'young master...do you dream of me?'

"...Yes..."

sebastian sighed and kissed him.

Ciel kissed back hesitantly.

sebastian pulled away slightly 'you have feelings for me?'

"Why would my dreams pertain to you if I didn't? I know I shouldn't feel for you of all men but I do."

'that hasn't been the first time ive been told that, women and men alike.'

"I should love Elizabeth not you! But I don't... Love is a sickening thing."

'yes it is... it has always been the major flaws of all my masters...excluding you'

"I must be mad, to fall in love with the man who will one day kill me..."

sebastian chuckles and leans down whispering into his ear 'and the lion fell in love with the lamb'

Ciel's eyes widened, "Are you saying what i think your saying Sebastian?"

'i have had thousands of humans foolish enough to think they could capture my heart...and each got beaten by a thirteen year old boy who wasn't trying...even i had no idea that i could love'

Ciel's face burned a bright red. "Remind me to rub this fact in Grell's annoying face."

'with pleasure...' he purred and kissed down ciels neck.

Ciel tilted his head to the side, giving Sebastian more access to the pale plain.

he sucked on it softly, flipping the switch on the toy and grinding it into the boys ass.

Ciel's back arched as the toy sent a sudden wave of pleasure through his small body.

sebastian teasingly pulled it out to the tip and layed the earl on the bed.

Ciel moaned.

sebastian nibbled on one of ciels nipples, twisting the toy as he moved it in, tormentingly slow.

Ciel's member twitched as it came to life again. His fingers threaded through Sebastian's hair, slightly pulling as his nipples and entrance were tortured.

sebastian nipped at the other nipple then moved lower, sucking at the base of ciels shaft as he thrust the vibrator into his prostate suddenly.

Ciel cried out. "Sebastian!"

sebastian turned the toy off but continued to thrust it, licking his way up the boys cock.

Ciel bit his lip and tugged Sebastian's hair. His head fell back as he lost himself in the pleasure.

sebastian smirked and pulled back, pulling the toy out at well. he  
pulled off his gloves and tie, his vest going next.

Ciel whined at the loss of pleasure. Glazed over eyes watched Sebastian as he stripped

sebastian unbuttoned his shirt then pants, as soon as they were unziped his hard member slipped out.

Ciels eyes widened at the size of his member. 'There is no way that is  
going to fit!' He thought.

sebastian pulled off his shoes and pants and smirked, leaning over ciel 'large, isn't it?'

Ciel blushed and nodded.

sebastian smiled and pulled ciel into his hips with an arm.

Ciel kissed him.

sebastian kissed back, rubbing his member against ciels ass.

Ciel pushed him back and sat up.

sebastian raised an eyebrow and kneeled.

Ciel licked his lips and leaned down to Sebastian's crotch.

sebastian smirked 'go ahead, my lord, every inch is yours.'

Ciel gave a tentative lick to the tip. 'Not bad...' He thought.

sebastian smiled 'its not going to bite...but i will'

Ciel rolled his eyes. He licked from base to tip and sucked on the head.

'mmm'

Ciel ran his tongue over the slit, remembering his lessons.

'ahh...' sebastian moaned

Ciel slowly took in more, only able to take half in at the moment.

sebastian smiles 'you can use your hands for the other half'

Small hands wrapped around the rest of Sebastian's member. Ciel ran his tongue over he vein as he pump his hand.

sabastian threaded his fingers through ciels hair, letting out a soft groan.

Ciel bobbed his head slowly, careful not to choke himself.

sebastian watched him heatedly.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, his eyes wide and filled with innocence and lust,

sebastian smiled, lips twitching 'thats enough my lord, im wet enough'

Ciel pulled away, a thin string of saliva connect his lips to Sebastian's member.

sebastian pushes him back onto the bed, kissing him deeply.

Ciel kissed back. "Hurry up demon..."

sebastians eyes glow and he presses the tip to his hole.

Ciel moaned.

he pressed in an inch, a dark aura slowly surrounding them.

Ciel bit his lip, trying to hide his excitement.

he pushes in untill hes halfway in.

Ciel groaned and clawed Sebastian's back.

sebastian chuckles darkly and pushes in more.

"Sebastian!"

he pushes all the way in and smirks, biting his neck and drawing blood.

Ciel arched his back and moaned loudly. "Oh god!"

'see...it fit' the whole room was black.

Ciel groaned. "S-Shut up!"

sebastian kissed him, biting his lower lip, sparkling red eyes locking with the multi-colored one's 'i lucked out, i get to take your innocence...your sweet virginity'

Ciel looked away. "Perverted demon!"

he chuckles and rolls his hips against ciels 'but you love it'

Ciel's dick twitched as his grip on Sebastian tightened.

sebastian stayed still for a moment before starting to pull out 'you go mad, every vulgar thing i say makes you even harder...'

Ciel whined. "If you stop I will kill you!"

'then i will fuck you till you pass out master' he thrusted back in, keeping a slow steady pace.

Ciel moaned loudly.

he smirked, grabbing one of ciels legs and tucking it over his shoulder as he thrusted faster and longer.

"Oh god Sebastian!"

'there is no god master' he purred, grinding his hips into his prostate.

Ciel's back arched high as he cried out in pleasure, clawing the sheets below him.

sebastian thrusted harder, slaming into the poor boys body.

"Sebastian!"

sebastian fucked him mercilessly, moaning slightly.

Precum leaked from the tip of Ciel's dick. His eyes rolled bck as his body was submitted to pleasurable torture.

a hand reached down and wrapped around his cock, stroking it softly.

He bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth, breaking the skin.

sebastian licked at it, stroking at demonic speed as he hit relentlessly into the earls pleasure point.

Ciels back arched high as he came. "Sebastian!"

he smirked and continued to thrust, he was going to keep his promise of making his master pass out.

Ciel cried out in pure untainted pleasure. Lust shone in the young teenager's eyes.

sebastian pressed his lips to the bluenettes and only stopped to flip them over for him to have the earl ride him, spreading the earls legs so his cock was exposed, watching it bounce against him as he moved the boy up and down on his rock hard cock.

Ciel clawed the demon's chest, his trimmed nails cutting into the flesh. "Sebastian!"

sebastian thrust upwards 'keep moving my lord'

Ciel moaned and slowly moved his hips up, then slammed them back down.

sebastians dick drilled into his ass, he swirled his hips.

Ciel's entire body shook with pleasure. His head lolled back as he rode the demon below him.

sebastian speed up, he was loving the cute noises ciel was constantly making along with the expressions on his face. his cock twiched, almost ready to fill the boys ass.

Sweat made blue hair stick to Ciel's face. His back arched to a near impossible angle as his body was assaulted with pleasure.

sebastian grabbed under one of his knees and lifted ciels leg up, squeezing the boys cock slightly.

Ciel cried out in pleasure. His shaky hips slamed down as his leg was moved.

sebastian removed the hand from ciels cock and moved it to his ass, groping it as he moved ciel up like he was nothing, letting gravity bring ciel back down on his shaft.

"Sebas-Sebastian! I-I can't!"

'then let go...cum for me master'

Ciel cried out Sebastian's name as he came, immediately passing out afterwards.

sebastian groans as he cums, catching ciel and holding him against his chest. after a moment his aura disappeared and he pulled out of ciel.

Ciel panted in his sleep, calming after a few moments and unconsciously snuggling into Sebastian's chest.

sebastian smiled and stroked his back.

Ciel's face relaxed. He actually looked innocent and child-like.

sebastian sighed pulling the covers over them.

*Next morning* Ciel woke with a hiss, pain radiated from his lower back and ass.

sebastian looked down at him with a smile 'are you alright my lord?'

"You know damn well im not!"

sebastian smiled and kissed his cheek 'i am rather large, i'll get you a sponge bath ready and here is some aspirin' he handed him some water and two white pills.

Ciel grumbled and took the pills. "After my bath call Elizabeth over. I'm breaking off our engagement."

'yes my lord' he grined and came back with a sponge, shampoo, cloth, and a small tub.

Ciel didnt dare try to get up, knowing it would hurt worse too.

he pulls off the blanket and smirks as it sticks to the boys body.

Ciel shuddered. "I feel utterly disgusting."

'it will be gone soon' he begins to wash off his chest.

Ciel sighed. "Hopefully Elizabeth takes the news well."

'yes...though you would not be able to tell her it was me though...'

"I was going to leave that part out. We might as well tell those probably heard everything anyway."

sebastian chuckled darkly 'i found mey-rin outside the door passed out from blood loss...bard and tanaka know already and finny...thinks we were playing a game'

"Bard can explain to him."

'all three of them tried...finny is blinded by innocence' he sponges his legs.

"He's lucky then. A blissful ignorance has been bestowed upon him.

'yes...though i would love to break that' he sponges his ass.

"Of course you would demon."

he kissed him as he cleaned his member 'of course, but i love yours more'

Ciel kissed back.

sebastian opened his mouth slightly as he gently spread his ass.

"Nnmmm...'

sebastian slipped a finger in, cleaning his hole out.

"Ah..."

'does it hurt?'

"Y-Yes...but i like it..."

'so your a masochist?' he gently pulled the cum out.

Ciel groaned.

once he was clean, sebastian pulled out his finger.

Ciel whined slightly.

sebastian looked up at him, whipping up the cum.

Ciel blushed.

sebastian smirked and continued to clean him again. he finally got to ciels hair.

Ciel huffed. 'Ass."

'yes, you have a rather nice one' he squeezed a cheek 'and im not fucking you anytime soon, at least till your healed'

"Pervert!"

'your the one moaning' he washed ciels hair in the bucket.

"I swear if you dont shut up you'll never get sex again!"

'fine' he kissed his forehead and dried his hair, getting rid of the sponge bath 'young master...i need to put clothes on you...'

Ciel sighed and sat up with a hiss.

sabastian pulled his night shirt on and helped him lie back against a pillow. he slipped on some underwear and lifted ciels hips to slide them on, putting a soft pillow underneath.

Ciel grumbled unhappily. "Get me some tea after you call Elizabeth."

'yes my lord, the pain will subside soon.' he leaves the room.

*later*

lizzy ran into the room, hugging ciel tightly 'ciel! you look so cute!'

"Ow! Elizabeth let go!"

lizzy lets go and pouts slightly 'call me lizzy...' her face turns serious 'sebastian said you wanted to discuss something with me...but why are you still in your night clothes?'

Ciel sighed. "Lizzy...Im breaking off our engagement."

lizzy looked shocked and nervous 'b-b-but wh-why?!'

"I love you Lizzy, but I love you like a sister. Im in love with someone else...A man."

lizzy stared at him before giggling hysterically.

Ciel was utterly confused. "What is funny about this Elizabeth?"

'cause i see you as a little brother...and i like girls...i thoughtnyou liked guys and i was right!'

Her handmaiden smiled. "You were right Miss. Elizabeth." "How did everyone know this before me?!" Ciel flopped back onto the bed

'because no matter what girl flirted with you, you wouldn't react...but if anyone did anything to sebastian you would be instantly jealous...' she leaned in 'you and sebastian are together right? you too did it and now you can't move!' she giggled more and kissed her handmaids cheek

Ciel's blush could have matched Grell's hair in color.

'so cute! you too would be so cute together!'

Mary smiled, "My lady, I think your embarrassing him."

oh...' she blushes brightly.

"And to answer your question...yes it was Sebastian." Ciel sighed.

'aww! it's ok, marry and i are together too.' she smiles softly.

"I ask you not to tell a soul Lizzy. It would ruin my reputation if people found out im sleeping with my butler."

'of course, if you do the same with me and marry.'

"Alright." Ciel yawned.

lizzy smiled and sebastian knocked on the door.

"Come in."

sebastian comes in with brownies.

"Hello Sebastian." Ciel said, sitting up slightly.

sebastian helps him to get comfortable and offers him and lizzy the browies 'double chocolate with chocolate chips' lizzy takes one happily.

Ciel took one. "Thank you."

sebastian smiles and bows. a loud explosion sounds from the yard.

"Sebastian please go see what those morons are doing." Ciel sighed.

'yes my lord' sebatian smiles forcefully, eyebrow twiching slightly, putting the plate down and walking out.

"Finny probably destroyed the garden again."

lizzy giggled 'sebastians going to kill him, huh?'

"Possibly, I have no idea."

finnys sobs can be heard through the window 'im so sorry sabastian!'

"He better not have destroyed the roses again."

sebastians voice floats through 'go get more roses and iris's finny'

Ciel's eyes twitched. "Im going to kill that moron."

lizzy sighed.

"Why dont we head home miss Elizabeth?" Mary said with a smile.

'ok...bye ciel! feel better!' she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Lizzy." Ciel said, smiling slightly.

lizzy smiles and skips out the door.

*later*

sebastian cleans up the plates from dinner.

Ciel sighed.

sebastian goes away with the plates and comes back, taking off ciels eyepatch and ring.

"Elizabeth took the news well. In fact i found out a few things."

'oh, what did you find out?' he sits on the edge of the bed.

"She's a lesbian."

sebastian chuckles 'i figured that was the case'

"She guessed you were the one i had slept with."

'really?' he genuinely looked surprised.

"Yes. First person she guessed."

'well we are rather close...'

"And her reason for thinking i was gay and you and i had slept with each other is because i ignore girls flirting with me and i get jealous if anyone touches you."

he chuckles darkly 'it's very true though, many of little girls have flirted at you and you have rather noticeable reactions when madam red touched me and when grell clings to me...and any party we attend, you have me ignore anyone who tries to grab my attention' he smirks slightly.

"Whatever."

sebastian smiles 'though i got rather jealous of those girls touching you...i wanted to snap their fingers'

Ciel smirked. "You know who hasnt shown his face in a while? Grell."

'i think its because i threatened to castrate him' he frowns 'such a disgusting reaper'

"I cant wait to rub the fact i slept with you in his face."

sebastian smirked and leaned in close 'and how will you rub it in his face... i would love to help in anyway'

"You'll see when the time comes Sebastian."

'alright, my lord

Ciel stretched and yawned.

sebastian kissed his forehead and got up.

"No. Sleep with me tonight."

sebastian smiles and starts undressing till hes only in his pants.

Ciel waited for him to get into the bed.

he pulls off his pants and climbs in on the other side.

Ciel cuddled him. "Say anything and Ill kill you."

sebastian sighed and kissed his head, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Ciel soon fell asleep.

sebastian sighed.

*next morning*

sebastian comes in with breakfast, a smile on his face 'master, wake up'

CIel stirred and yawned.

sebastian kissed him softly.

Ciel rubbed his eyes as he woke up. "Good morning Sebastian..."

'how are you feeling?'

"Better then i did yesterday."

'here' he handed him an aspirin and served breakfast 'this should help.'

Ciel took the aspirin. "What is for breakfast?"

'light scrambled eggs with hunny toat and a fruit cocktail and a light oolong tea'

"sounds lovely."

sebastian gives him a plate and smiles, suddenly frowning in discust.

"What?"

'sebas-chan!' grell has his face pressed against the glass '...that  
thing is here...'

Ciel stood and grabbed Sebastian's tie, pulling him down and kissing him.

sebastian smirked and kissed back, scooping him up. 'ehh!? sebastian?!'

Ciel pulled his hair and unbuttoned his tail coat.

sebastian pulled it off and kissed harder, laying them both on the bed. 'SEBASTIAN!?'

Ciel moaned into the kiss.

sebastians hands roamed ciels body, unbuttoning his night shirt. grell tried to open the balcony door. sebastian smirked and gently bit ciels neck.

Ciel tilted his head to give Sebastian more room.

he sucks at it softly and rubs ciels nipples, whispering 'you want to give him a show?'

Ciel smirked. "Of course." He whispered back.

'undress me then' he kissed his ear and licked the shell of it.

"With pleasure." Ciel purred and untying sebastian's tie.

grell gasped 'w-what a-are...' sebastian kissed his forehead and bit the tips of his gloves, pulling them off.

Ciel moved onto his shirt next.

'n-no!' sebastian ground their hips together.

Ciel moaned.

'mmm...master...' he purred huskily.

"Take your pants off demon." Ciel smirked, taking off his nightshirt.

sebastian pulled off his pants, a small thong barely covering him. grell gasped 'do you like it master? i wore it for you...

"I'd rather see it on the floor."

sebastian smirks and pulls them off then pulls off ciels underwear 'better master?'

"Very much so demon."

grell had a nose bleed but he looked horrifyed. sebastian grinds their hips together 'mmm, i love you master'

Ciel moaned. "Fuck me demon."

sebastian goes hard immediately 'with pleasure' he goes into a pocket in his coat and pulls out a bottle of lube. he rubs some over his hole and presses a finger in.

"A-Ah..."

'i love those cute noises you make...it makes me want to take your virginity all over again' he moves the finger

"Sebastian...!"

sebastian smirks and adds another finger 'oh master...' 'NOO!'

Ciel arched his back.

sebastian rubbed his prostate and added the final finger, grell looking defeated and heartbroken.

"Sebastian!"

sebastian smirked and pulled his fingers out, coating his member with lube 'master, would you like to try a different position today? or do you want to ride me again?'

"Different position."

sebastian flipps him on his hands and knees 'this is called doggie style' he presses into ciels ass. grell faints.

Ciel moaned.

he inserts himself all the way in and kisses ciels shoulders 'im not sure if we killed him'

"I dont care if we did." Ciel panted out.

'fine...spread your legs more' he slowly rolls his hips.

Ciel spread his legs more and groaned.

he thrusts slowly 'i love you master'

"...I love you too..."

sebastian leaned over him, placing his hands next to ciels.

"Sebastian!"

his chest rubbed against ciels back with every thrust.

Ciel's fist curled tightly around the sheets.

sebastian sighed happily against his neck, moving faster.

Ciel moaned. "Sebastian!"

he thrusts harder and bites into his neck, his demon fangs almost breaking the skin.

Ciel moaned loudly, and arched his back.

his teeth break the skin and he rams into his prostate.

Ciel screamed in pleasure. "Sebastain!"

sebastian sucked hard on his neck and thrusted at demon speed.

Ciel's arms shook and gave out.

sebastian moved with him, able to go deeper into him in the new position.

"Sebastian! Oh god!"

he stops sucking on his neck 'there's no god'

Ciel growled. "This is not a time to correct me!"

'yes master' he growls and thrusts into ciels prostate.

Ciel screamed in pure pleasure as his prostate was assaulted. Loud noises of pleasure filled the room.

sebastian smirks.

Ciel moaned loudly.

'ready to burst master?' he reaches down and strokes him.

Precum leaked from the tip of Ciel's dick. His hips shook and bucked.

sebastian sighs, moaning softly 'im close too'

Ciel cried out Sebastian's name as he came.

sebastian thrusts a few more times before cumming.

Ciel panted as he came down from his orgasmic high.

sebastian pulled out and sighed contently.

"Go see if the annoyance is dead."

sebastian pulls on some pants and goes over, poking him 'hes passed out of blood loss and he's crying... can i throw him out?'

"Do whatever you'd like."

he picks him up and grins 'pluto, i have a toy for you'

Pluto ran up to him.

'go play with this, you can do whatever you want to it'

Pluto grabbed Grell and ran off.

sebastian smirked and walked back into the room 'pluto is 'playing' with him'

"How cruel." Ciel smirked

sebastian gets back in bed and cuddles ciel 'no, its fitting'

"True."

he sighs and kisses his forehead 'your going to be sore'

"If getting fucked like that the reason for being sore i dont give a rats ass."

sebastian chuckles 'watch your language master'

"Make me demon." Ciel smirked.

sebastian kissed him, nipping his lower lip 'is that an order?'

Ciel kissed back "Of course it is."

sebastian smirked and sat up with ciel in his lap, gropeing his ass as he kissed him feircely.

Ciel moaned into the kissed and pulled Sebastian's hair.

sebastian smacks his ass.

Ciel groaned.

he squeezed hard and spanked him again.

Ciel bit his lip.

sebastian kisses his neck ans squeezed again 'so perfect...'

"I've been thinking Sebastian..."

'yes?' he lookss at ciel.

"You own my soul in the end. So Im not really the master here."


	3. Chapter 3

he chuckles softly 'true, but i get your soul after i help achieve your goal, not before, so i have to stick to my side of the bargain'

Ciel sighed.

'though in a way your right, my kind tend to play with our food'

"Really? I haven't noticed." Ciel rolled his eyes.

'though i will be very torn when that goal will be achieved'

"I promised you my soul and my soul you will have."

'and i will die with that as my last meal'

Ciel kissed him. "If anyone was to take my soul i would give it to you."

sebastian sighed and kissed him 'the kiss of death will be our last'

"And i am alright with that."

'as am i' he kissed him softly 'now eat, i shall carry you to the garden afterward, your favorite roses have bloomed.'

"Alright." Ciel sat up and ate.

sebastian gets dressed and picks out ciels outfit for today.

*meanwhile at the trancy manor*

'claude!'

Claude walked into Alois's study. "Yes your highness?"

alois has lounging with one leg over one arm of the chair and leaning against the other on his elbow 'im bored'

Claude sighed. "What shall I do about that my lord?"

'find or do something to entertain me'

"Yes your highness." Claude bowed and left the room.

aloi grumpily waited.

Claude returned shortly. "Ciel Phantomhive and his butler will be arriving shortly my lord."

alois smirked 'how thoughtful of you, come here.'

Claude walked over to his master. "Yes?"

on your knees'

Claude obeyed with a sigh.

alois turned and wrapped his leds around claudes neck and licked his lips 'come closer'

Claude got closer, they're faces almost touching. "Yes my lord?"

alois kissed him 'lick me dry'

Claude kissed back. "As you wish." He unzipped Alois's shorts and pulled them down.

alois sighed and lifted his hips as claude touched his underwear, pushing his ass into his hands.

Claude pulled down Alois's underwear and licked his dick.

alois closed his eyes and grew hard.

"So lewd.." Claude smirked.

'mmm, i do what i want' alois slips his fingers through his hair 'now suck'

"Yes your highness." Claude sucked the tip of Alois's member.

alois moaned and fisted his hair.

Claude lapped at the slit.

alois closed his eyes.

Claude massaged the youngers balls, sucking harder.

'mmm...nuhhh...' he forced him to swallow more.

Claude ran his tongue along the vein.

alois moaned and bucked his hips.

Claude held his hips down and took all of Alois's member into his mouth.

alois panted '...more...'

Claude pulled away and bit his gloves off.

alois waited 'claaauuude!'

Claude licked his fingers and probed Alois's entrance.

alois gasped 'not your fingers!'

"Then what my lord?"

alois wiggled his tongue.

"Very well my lord." Claude smirked and forced Alois's hips up.

alois tightened he grip around his neck.

Claude licked his entrance.

alois shuddered.

Claude smirked and probed the wrinkled muscles.

'do it already!' alois sounded pissed as he squeezed claudes head.

Claude pressed his tongue into Alois's entrance.

'a-ah! y-yes!'

Claude stroked the boy's erection as he moved his tongue.

alois screamed in pleasure.

Claude pressed his tongue against Alois's prostate.

'cl-cla-claude!'

Claude kept pressure on the sensitive bundle of nerves.

alois tuged on his hair 'ah!'

Claude stroked Alois faster pulling his tongue away.

'haa..ah...claude!'

Claude smirked "Yes my lord?"

's-suck...now, or it's all going on y-your face...'

Claude sucked the tip of Alois's dick.

alois trembled and came in claudes mouth.

Claude swallowed the warm, white liquid.

alois relaxed 'ahh...claude?'

Claude pulled away. "Yes?"

'dress me'

Claude fixed Alois's underwear and pants.

'carry me downstairs'

"Yes your highness." Claude picked Alois up.

alois rested his head on his shoulder.

Claude took him downstairs. "Where would you like me to set you my lord?"

'hmmm...i'll stay here'

"I must answer the door my lord. The guests have arrived."

'the couch then'

Claude set him on the couch and went to the door.

sebastian stood silently behind ciel.

"Welcome to the Trancy manor. My master is waiting for you in the livingroom. Please come in." Claude gestured inside.

sebastian followed ciel inside.

Claude lead them to the living room. "Hello Trancy. Why did you call me over?" Ciel asked, annoyed.

alois smiled smuggly 'because i was bored'

"You pulled me away from work to entertain you!?"

'i thought you could use a break, it must get boring after awhile.' alois got up and hugged ciel 'i thought we could play a game, i know how you love them'

"GET OFF ME!"

alois lets go and pouts, hands on his hips 'its no wonder why you don't have any friends'

"I dont need friends."

alois shakes his head 'then what do you do all day? your butler?' sebatians face is neutral.

Ciel smirked. "As of lately yes. Only mine wants to fuck me. You have to make yours."

alois looks shocked then pissed 'shut up!'

"Make me Trancy. You know what I said is true."

alois stormed out of the room 'claude, serve them tea! hannah!'

Hannah went to Alois. "Yes my lord?"

'come with me to my room...' he murmured enraged.

"Yes your highness.."

he slips into his room after grabbing a knife.

Hannah followed.

alois locked the door behind her and pushed her onto the bed, slapping her.

She held her injuried cheek. "M-My lord?"

'shut up!' he hopped on her and grabbed one of her arms, slicing it with the knife

Hannah cried out in pain.

alois grabbed her other arm and did the same thing.

"My lord! Please stop!"

alois grabbed her chin, glaring at her and slicing the side of her face before dropping the knife and hugging her.

"M-My lord...?"

'shhh, im ok now' he went to get bandages, he wrapped her arms and face

"What got you worked up this time my lord?"

he sniffles and hugs her 'ciel said claude only fucks me cause i tell him to, not because he loves me...you and claude, and the triplets love me right?' he looks up at her with tears in his eyes.

Hannah hugged him. "Of course we do your highness."

alois smiled and relaxed, handling her the knife 'go clean this and join us for tea'

"Yes my lord." Hannah smiled.

alois left the room and joined everyone in the tea room

Ciel drank his tea. "This tea is weak."

sebastian sighed 'not everyone is fond of stong tea, but they should know to serve tea for guests' alois sighs 'i like this tea' he puts his tenth spoon of suger in

"You ruin it by adding so much sugar."

"do not!"

"You added 10 spoons of sugar to it." Hannah came into the palor. "Hello my lord. Hello Earl Phantomhive." She bowed

"so? hannah, sit next to me" sebastian frowned.

"Yes my lord." Hannah sat by Alois. "The twins are preparing snacks."

alois looks at claude

Claude gave Hannah some tea. "So Alois. What do you plan for us to do Since you dragged me away from my work."

"strip poker" he sips his tea calmly


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me?!""

you heard me, strip poker...or we could play extreme twister"

"Strip poker it is then. But I have some rules. Whoever wins gets to tell the loser to do whatever they wish. And during the game no touching."

"aww...ok then" alois sips his sugary sluge and sebastian sighs "the butlers and hannah are playing too"

"Very well. Sebastian you heard him."

sebastian nods and sits next to ciel. alois sighs

Claude got the playing cards and dealt them out.

sebastian watches him carefully and alois grins

Claude sat back down. "Ciel should go first, seeing as he is a guest."

"yes, then sebastian can go"

"Very well." Ciel sighed

alois sips his tea excitedly

"Alois. Do you have any 3's?"

'no, go fish'

Ciel took his overshirt off and took a card.

sebastian goes next 'claude, do you have any sevens?'

"Go fish" Claude pushed his glasses up

sebastian took off his tail coat.

One of the 3 triplets walked in. "Alois do you have any 6's?" Hannah asked.

'no, go fish' the other two followed in line

Hannah took off her shoes, not wanting to be without her dress yet. Timber whispered to his brothers. "What are they playing?"

canterbury whispers back 'strip n go fish' thompson looks confused 'strip n go fish?'

"Its like strip poker but go fish instead." "Instead of whispering to eachother why don't you join us?" Ciel said. "It's Alois's turn."

canterbury and thompson smile and nod in sinc, sitting down. alois thinks 'claude, do you have any fours?

Claude gave him a card and took his overcoat off. Timber sat with his brothers and grabbed some cards.

alois grined and got rid of the cards. thompson and canterbury did the same as timber.

"Hannah. Do you have any 10's?" Timber asked. Hannah nodded and handed him the card, taking her head piece off.

thompson sighed 'earl phantomhive, do you have any 1's?'

"No." Ciel said.

he takes off his vest. canterbury smiles 'sebastian, do you have any 7's?' 'no go fish' canterbury sighs and takes off his pants

Ciel thought for a moment. "Thompson do you have any 3's?"

thompson hands him a card and pulls off his tie

"Claude do you have any 4's?" Hannah asked. "No." Hannah stood up and unzipped her dress. letting it fall and leaving her breast bare.

sebastion thought 'claude, do you have any 2's?'

"No." Claude said. Hannah covered herself with one arm, the other hand holding her cards.

sebastian took off his vest.

"Alois do you have any 8's?" Timber asked.

alois hands him four cards and pulls off his boots. 'claude, do you have any 1's?'

Claude handed him his card and took off his tie.

alois smirked. canterbury grined 'timber, do you have any three's?'

Timber handed him the card and took his shirts off.

thompson looks at hannah "do you have any 10's hannah?"

"Go fish."

thompson takes off his shirt

"Sebastian do you have any 5's?" Hannah asked.

sebastian hands her the card and takes off his gloves. alois sighs "ciel, do you have any nines?"

Ciel gave him the card and took off his bow.

alois smiles.

"Hannah do you have any 7's?" Claude asked. Hannah gave him the card and removed her corset.

thompson sighed "canterbary, do you have any 3's?" "go fish" thompson pulled off his shoes

"Sebastian do you have any 9's?" Ciel asked.

sebastian gave him two cards and pulled off his shirt. alois whistled and sebastian glared at him

Ciel frowned deeply. "Claude do you have any 3's?" Timber asked. Claude took off his own shirt and gave Timber his cards

thompson sighed "your highness, do you have any 5's?" "go fish" thompson takes off his pants

"Ciel do you have any 8's?" Timber said. Ciel sighed and gave him his card

Taking off his eyepatch

alois smiles 'thompson, do you have any 2's' thompson sighs and takes off his boxers 'im out of the game' he puts down his cards and covers himself.

"Hannah do you have any 5's?" Timber asked. Hannah gave him her cards and stood up, taking off her underwear.

sebastian sighed 'timber, do you have any 5's?'

Timber gave him his cards and took his shoes off

alois yawned 'ciel, do you have any 8's?

Ciel gave him his card and took his socks off. "Sebastian do you have any 6's?"

sebastian took off his shoes 'im going to make sure i kill grell' he whispers as he leans twords ciel. canterbury sighs 'claude, do you have any 5's?'

Claude took off his shoes and gave Canterbury his card. "Alois, do you have any 9's?" Timber asked

alois glared at him and gave him the card, pulling off his jacket.

Ciel sighed. "Timber do you have any 4's?" Timber took his pants off and gave Ciel his card.

alois drums his fingers on the table 'claude, do you have any 2's?'

Claude gave him his card and took his pants off. "Alois do you have any 5's?" Ciel asked.

alois gave him a card and took off his shirt

"Sebastian do you have any 7's?" Claude asked.

'no go fish' canterbury grins 'timber do you have any 6's?'

Claude pulled off his boxers and sat down, covering himself. Timber sighed and handed over his cards, taking off his boxers as well. "Alois. Do you have any 2's?" Ciel asked. Out of the 8 that had started 4 were left

alois handed him a card and pulled off his shorts 'do you have any 6's sebastian?' sebastian growls 'stupid grell..' and pulls off his pants, sitting down, not bothering to cover himself.

Ciel smirked. "Canterbury do you have any 7's?"

'go fish, your highness do you have any 10's?' alois pulled off his stockings

Ciel pulled his socks off. "Alois do you have any 6's?"

alois pouts and takes off his boxers, covering himself. canterbury smiles 'earl, do you have any 10's?'

Ciel took his shorts off and gave Canterbury his card. "Do you have any 9's?"

he gave him a card and took off his tie 'any 5's?'

Ciel frowned and gave him his card, taking his underwear off.

canterbury grinned 'i won!'

Ciel sighed. "By the terms agreed you get to make us do anything you wish."

canterbury put down his last two cards, both of them ones 'a foursome of me and my brothers and hannah...and a foursome of the masters and your butlers' he blushes.

"...Excuse me?" Ciel said. Hannah blushed. Timber smirked and Claude remain neutral.

sebastian frowned, alois nosebleed-ed, and thompson blushed. canterbury grinned 'i said two sets of foursomes'

"You expect me to touch...that?!" Ciel gestured to Alois. Hannah shrugged. "I have no problem with this." Claude sighed. "Very well." Timber whispered to Thompson. "Ass or pussy?"

'yes i do...its just sex not marriage.' thompson blushes and whispers back 'pussy'

"Im quite fine with Sebastian touching me but that perverted whore..." Ciel sighed. "A bet is a bet though and a Phantomhive honors their word." Claude took his glasses off.

'his highness is really nice though...' sebastian sighs and pulls ciel into his lap.

"Let's just get this over with." Claude pulled Alois to his chest. Hannah went over to the triplets. "Shall we boys?"

alois nuzzles his neck. canterbury nods and thompson blushes 'yes...'

Claude kissed his neck. Ciel pulled Sebastian into a kiss. "So how is this going to work?" Hannah asked.

canterbury smiles 'someone gets my ass, i get yours and the other gets your pussy' alois moans and sebastion kissed back and looks aroused.

"Alright." Hannah kissed Canterbury. " Thompson and I already discussed it. he gets her pussy." Timber said with a smirk. "Getting horny already demon?" Ciel whispered with a smirked. Claude nipped Alois's ear.

canterbury kissed back. thompson blushes heavily. sebastian nips his neck 'mmm, im in heat, i can't help it you look sexy.' alois moans 'ahh...claude'

Timber grabbed Hannah's ass. "I didn't know demons went into heat." Ciel said, genuinely surprised. "Shh your highness. None of your lewd noises yet." Claude smirked

he kisses hannahs neck, groping her boobs. sebastian nods 'it depends on the type and i happen to be one of them.' alois bites his lip.

Hannah moaned. "Then let me cure what ails you Sebastian." Ciel purred, grinding his ass against Sebastian's bare lap. Claude bit Alois's shoulder, drawing blood. "Such a feast you are my lord."

canterbury licks at her lips, fondling her. sabastian smirks and kisses him 'after we are done here, im making you pass out again.' alois cries out in pain.

Claude smirked and licked the blood from the new wound. Ciel kissed back. "I'll hold you to that." Timber kissed her neck. "Let us please our old mistress brothers."

alois trembles. 'i know, you will master' he presses his fingers to his mouth. 'yes,lets' canterbury and thompson say at the same time. canterbury moves behind her and inserts a finger in her ass. thompson kisses her softly and grinds against her

Ciel coated each finger thoroughly. Claude pressed his own fingers to Alois. Hannah moaned into the gentle kiss.

sebastian pressed one against ciels hole. alois licked and sucked them till they were dripping wet. thompson laid on the floor. canterbury, grind-ed his hips into timbers crotch, removing the finger from hannahs ass so she could bet down onto thompson.

Ciel moaned quietly. Claude pulled his fingers away and pressed one into Alois's entrance. Hannah kissed Thompson, siting in his lap and grinding against him

sebastian pushed a finger in and nipped at his juggler. alois gasps 'cl-claude!'. thompson groaned and kissed back.

Ciel groaned. "Sebastian!" Claude smirked. "Yes my lord?" Timber kissed her neck

sebastian kisses him softly. alois groaned "move i-it"

Claude smirked and added another finger, scissoring the 2 digits. Ciel arched his back.

alois moaned and bit claudes neck. sebastian licked his ear and thrusted the finger.

Claude rubbed against Alois's prostate. "A-Ah!"

"bite my neck master, i dont want anyone to hear those noises" alois screamed and bit harder.

Ciel bit Sebastian's neck, muffling a moan. Claude smirked. "Such a lewd sound my lord." Hannah pulled Thompson's hair. "Get to work boys."

sebastian added another finger. alois whimpered "i-i c-ant help i-it...s-so go-ood..." canterbury started to finger her ass and thompson pressed into her vagina

Ciel clawed Sebastian's back, leaving welts behind. Claude pulled his fingers away and pressing into his entrance. Hannah moaned

sebastian added another finger. alois pushed down and screamed silently, shaking violently. canterbury looked at timber "brother, do you want my ass?"

Ciel arched his back as his prostate was rubbed. "S-Sebastian!" Claude smirked and gripped his hips. Timber smirked and pressed a dry finger into his brother. "That answer your question?"

sebastian kissed him. alois whimpered "p-please..." canterbury moaned and added another finger to hannah

Ciel kissed back, his body trembling. "Please what your highness?" Claude nipped at his ear. Hannah arched her back slightly. "Hurry up!"

sebastian pulled out his fingers. "p-please fuck m-me!" canterbury removed his fingers and pushed into hannah

Ciel whined. Claude pushed Alois onto his hands and knees, thrusting roughly into the young boy. Hannah arched her back and moaned loudly

sebastian pushed into him. alois crys out in pain and pleasure. canterbury and thompson take turns thrusting

Ciel moaned loudly, his back arching. Claude gripped Alois's hair, his rough pace not stopping. Timber pressed into his brother, groaning. Hannah moaned and kissed Thompson.

sebastian pressed all the way in. alois lets out small noises of pain, bleeding slightly. thompson kissed back and speed up. catnerbury grabbed her chest, moaning against her neck.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried out. "Does it hurt my lord?" Claude smirked as he pressed against the boy's prostate. Hannah gripped Canterbury's hair. Timber bit his brothers neck

sebastian grinds into him. "a-ahh!" canterbury thrusts harder "o-oh!".

Ciel moaned. Claude pulled Alois's hair. Timber pressed against his brother's prostate

sebastian grabs his hips and moves him up and down. alois whimpers. canterbury bucks his hipps.

Ciel pulled his hair and moaned loudly. Claude's sped up, his thrust faster and harder. Timber smirked, leaving bite marks on his brothers collar.

sebastian thrusts hard into him. alois's arms give out. canterbury and thompson thrust harder into hannah.

Ciel cried out, his toes curling. Claude pulled him back up, kissing his neck. Hannah arched her back and moaned loudly

sebastian thrust harder. alois moaned, blood leeking onto claudes lap. canterbury gound into both of them.

Ciel clawed Sebastian's back. "Michealis. Why don't our masters give us a little show?" Claude said. "Thompson! Canterbury!"

"sure, im sure they would enjoy it" he twists ciel around on his cock. alois's eyes are glazed. they thrust harder.

Ciel arched his back. "S-Sebastian!" Noises of pleasure constantly came from the young boy. "Play nice with Ciel my lord." Claude smirked.

sebastoin tuned twords alois and alois wraps his arms around his neck, kissing him.

Ciel kissed back, moaning. Claude kissed Alois's shoulders and sped up.

sebastian thrust faster, ramming into his prostate. alois moaned and reached down, stroking ciels member.

Ciel's member leaked. He did the same for Alois, stroking the stiff member.

alois rubbed his chest against ciels, sebastian thrusting even harder.

Claude gripped Alois's hips tightly, slamming into his pleasure spot over and over again. Ciel cried out in pure pleasure, his eyes hazed with lust.

alois screams in pleasure into ciels neck. sebastian pounds into his prostate

Claude smirked. Ciel arched his back and screamed in pleasure. "Sebastian!"

alios bites ciels neck. sebastian looks at claude "the masters are so vocal"

Ciel pulled Alois's hair. "And their bodies are so lewd."

alois crys out and cums, passing out. sebastian thrusts harder.

Ciel's back arched and he cried out as he came. He joined Alois in the dark void of sleep. Claude came inside the the blonde earl and pulled out

sebastian cums but stays inside ciel, pulling him to his chest.

Ciel panted slightly in his sleep. Claude dressed Alois in his shirt.

sebastian gently wiped him up with his shirt.

"You may leave any time Michealis." Claude said, picking Alois up and taking him to his room

sebastian nodded and pulled out of ciel, dressing the both of them.

Ciel stayed asleep, his breathing even and his face peaceful. He had a innocence about him when he slept all the stress and heartache he suffered through in the daytime world melted away.

sebastian smiled and carried him home.


	5. Chapter 5

about a month later, Ciel hadn't been feeling well, every morning he would get sick then eat a ridiculous amount of food.

sebastian sighed "master..."

"Im hungry."

"yes master" he left and came back with scones "master...i think your pregnent..."

"Excuse me?"

"ive been thinking and its the only logical excuse...i never thought it would happen...i assumed it wouldn't happen because your human"

"You...got me pregnant?!"

"in the demon realm gender is changed on a whim and demons who go into heat are extremely rare, im almost positive that im one of the only ones left. if i had known then i wouldn't have slept with you when i was in heat."

Ciel threw a heavy book at him's head.

sebastian alowed it to hit him and caught it after it hit, putting it down.

"YOU BASTARD! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

sebastian stayed still and closed his eyes "yes,my lord"

Ciel threw every heavy thing he could grab at the demon.

sebastian let everything hit him but made sure none of it broke

After everything was gone Ciel stood there, panting and infuriated.

sebsatian had a large gash on his cheek that was bleeding.

Ciel fell to his knees gripping his stomach in pain.

sebastian quickly came over, rubbing his back "please calm down...you'll hurt yourself and our baby"

Ciel smack his hand away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"yes my lord" sebastian let go of him

"I want you to get rid of it."

sebastian looked shocked "w-why my lord?"

"Im going to die eventually. Most likely within the year, Your going to take my soul and move on. I will not leave my child without a parent. Get rid of it."

sebastian shook his head "i will never move on from you, you know it"

"I do not want my child to grow up without me Sebastian! You and I both know what is going to happen to me in the end..."

"eventully...and i know, but what if your goal isn't achieved for years? then the baby would have died for nothing...i want the baby, it will be a proof of our love forever"

"You and I both know that is wishful thinking Sebastian. And even if it does take years what is it going to think when im gone for good?"

"it will miss you...and so will i"

Tears streaked down Ciel's cheek. In his mind his baby would grow up without him, always wondering where he was. He would miss everything because of the contract. He didn't want his baby to go through that kind of pain.

sebastian hugged him, kissing away his tears.

Ciel clung to him and bawled.

"wh-what if i made you a demon..."

Ciel looked at him, his eyes full of unshed tears. "W-What?"

"if i made you a demon we would never have to part"

"Y-You can do that?"

"if you can have a baby then i think it can, i'll go though the books and look"

Ciel wiped the tears from his eyes. "You will tell no one that i cried understand?"

he smiles and kisses him "those are mine, you know i dont share"

Ciel kissed back. "I want something spicy to eat..."

'alright, do you want to come watch me cook?'

Ciel nodded and stood.

sebastian smiled and lead him to the kitchen, tanaka was making tea

Ciel paled the moment they stepped into the kitchen and ran off. Moments later retching could be heard.

sebastian goes off and gets a damp rag for ciel.

Ciel coughed and flushed the toilet.

sebastian wiped his mouth off 'are you ok?'

"Yes Im fine. Little bastard seems to enjoy making me suffer."

'it doesn't mean to, you know that theres morning sickness in the first semester.' he kisses his nose.

"Are demon pregnancies any different from human?"

'yes, though we can tell the nature of the baby by the food the mother eats'

"What do you mean?"

'you will get very strong cravings for certain foods, my mother ate alot of dishes made of birds and i am a raven'

"Oh."

'i could introduce you to her, she would know more about pregnancy'

"Your mother is still alive?"

'yes, she hasn't had a contact in a while though'

"Oh." Ciel shrugged. "I'll meet her."

sebastian smiled 'she is one of the nicer demons so hopefully she doesn't try to eat you'

"...you are not helping your case Sebastian."

'im joking, she wouldn't eat you cause your mine and id kill her if she did. now lets get you something to eat'

"Alright."

'when would you want her to visit?' he walks into the kitchen

"Seeing as im busy every day but today how about after lunch."

'alright, i'll get her shortly. now what sort of spicy food would you like'

"Curry. The spicier the better."

sebastian starts to make the curry, adding spices and a bit of chocolate to it

Ciel snagged a cookie and took a bit, only to spit it out a moment later. "Oh good lord that was foul!"

sebastian sighs 'its changed your tastes already or you ate one of tanakas cookies'

"It was too sweet! AND I CAN'T EVEN ENJOY MY FAVORITE FOOD ANYMORE!"

'ill try to make sweets that aren't too sweet for you'

*later after lunch*

sebastian opened the door for a short young lady, her lips glossed and her lashes long and full. she had delicate features and her long black hair fell past her waist. she wore a dark red dress with black lace.

Ciel was in the lounge, trying to relax.

she smiled softly and took sebastians arm as he lead her to the lounge. finny peeked around the doorway whispering to the others 'who is she? shes so pretty!'

"That's Mr. Sebastian's mother yes it is." May-rin said. Ciel flipped through a pregnancy book he so happened to have in his library. 'The first trimester morning sickness and fatigue will be common. other symptoms will be weight gain, slight stomach pains and mood swings. Some may experience strange food cravings, such as pickles and chocolate.' He read

'ah, but she looks so young and tiny!' sebastians mother stopped and pulled sebastian down, whispering in his ear.

"hush Finny!" May-rin whispered. 'Other symptoms are swollen and tender breasts and nipples, and a more frequent need to urinate. Most of these discomforts will go away as the pregnancy progresses.' Ciel sighed. "This sounds oh so fun..."

sebastians mother smirked slightly as sebastian smiled 'yes mother, that was rather rude but finny is very honest about his observations' he turns to the doorway they are hiding behind. 'my mother would like to meet all of you so there is no use hiding.'

May-rin hid behind Bard. Bard sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

sebastians mother opened her eyes, the color an icy blue. she smiled softly, her voice musical and slightly teasing 'i won't bite'

Bard pushed May-rin and Finny out of the doorway. "'Ello miss. Welcome to the Phantom'ive manor." Bard said with a smile. "I'm the chef Bard, the red-head is May-rin, the maid, and the kid is Finny, the gardener."

'sora michealis, its a pleasure to meet you' she holds out a hand. finny kisses it 'its nice to meet you lady michealis'

May-rin and Bard bowed. "Please excuse Finny's rudeness. Lad doesn't see many women, let alone one of your beauty." Bard said.

sora blushes 'why thank you, such a gentleman you work with ba-kun why can't you be that charming' she gets on her toes and pinches sebastians cheek, he blushes slightly 'mother...'

"Trust me ma'am this house would fall apart without Sebastian. And it was Sebastian who taught us this politeness. I used to be a solider." Bard said, rubbing the back of his head. "I was a assassin yes I was!" Ciel got up and walked around the room, getting impatient waiting for Sebastian and his mother.

soras eyes light up and she smiles at her 'oh a fellow woman of the trade! we have alot to talk about after i meet the young earl! good bye children!' she kisses each of their cheeks and smiles 'come along bassy! i want to see the lad that whipped you into this fine gentleman!' 'yes mother' sebastian sighs and leads the way, knocking on the door to the lounge.

"Come in Sebastian." Ciel said, his face in the pregnancy book. '...im going to grow...breasts?' He thought to himself.

sebastian held the door for his mother. sora walked it and covered her mouth 'he's nearly a small babe, what were you thinking bassy!' she smacks him and sebastian sighs 'you cannot reason with your heart'

Ciel stood and bowed in respect. "Hello Madam. Welcome to my manor." He said with a smile.

sora smiled and curtsies 'thank you for having me, my little bassy hasn't talked to me in centuries let alone have we seen each other.' she looks him up and down, walking over and hugging him 'oh, your so precious! i could just eat you up!'

Ciel felt his eye twitch. He hated being called anything resembling a child's compliment. "The pleasure is all mine I assure you."

she smirked 'sorry about that, you smell delightful.' 'mother!' 'but he does! anyway, your carrying my little bassy's baby?' sebastian blushes 'will you please stop calling me that mother...'

"Yes I am. Please take a seat. You too 'Bassy'" Ciel teased the butler.

sebastian looks at ciel pointedly and sits down. sora sits down and smiles 'oh bassy, you and laudy have no sense of fun'

Ciel sat. "Laudy?"

'my second oldest, and sebastians younger brother, claude.'

"Claude is your brother Sebastian?"

sebastian sighs 'regrettably, he is.' 'oh hush, out of your siblings, hes the one you pick on the most...' 'he's insane and so was his father'

"I wondered why you disliked him even before he kidnapped me."

'i do not dislike him, i despise him, there is a difference.' sora sighed 'at least you like the other two.'

"I dislike him as well. And why haven't you mentioned any of your family before Sebastian?"

'i didn't think it was important, besides claude was the only one that you had met'

Ciel rolled his eyes. "There are many things you don't find important that I do. You should be grateful to have a family even if you don't like them. I would kill for something like that."

'yes well claude was an accident' 'sebastian! don't talk abou-' 'mother, you slept with his father so you could murder him then found out a month later and said, and i quote: 'fuck, im preggers'' 'fine i didn't want him, but i wanted the other two.'

"Sebastian. A gentleman does not speak ill of his family especially to his mother. You of all people should know that. Now please, get us some refreshments and snacks." Ciel glared at the raven

'yes my lord' sebastian left and sora burst into giggles 'oh he's got it bad!'

"It's his own fault. I did not ask to be a hormonal mess."

'yes, well, a human has never gotten pregnant before in your type of case...' she sits up and sighs 'except something similar happened when satan and myself had sebastian'

Ciel smirked. "I guess Im special then. I don't see why Sebastian can't be happy about having a family, seeing as he's been with me for 2 years and our soul reason for being here is to find the people who killed my parents and gave me this brand." Ciel lifted the side of his shirt to show the burn mark permanently seared into his flesh. "But I suppose someone who has family can not understand what it's like to be without."

'sebastian was rasied rather strictly, he was a trouble maker though so it just added to his punishment. he hated his father terribly and claude just added to he never wanted his other brother and sister either.' she sighed and patted her lap 'come here dear, and do not protest, i don't care how much you hate being treated like a child, everyone is a child in my eyes'

Ciel sighed and sat by her. "Though I am a child in appearance i am wise far beyond my age. And I apologize if I seem rude or frank. My body is not taking the shift in hormones well."

'i can tell watching your parentss die aged you beyond your years, and its perfectly alright, i cussed worse then a sailor when i was pregnant' she picked him up and put him in her lap, holding him in a motherly fashion 'now tell me how you remember your parents...'

Ciel sighed, but didnt move. "The strongest memory I have of them is their death. That's why i keep so many pictures of them around, to help me remember, I can recall though my mother was a beautiful woman, I inherited her eyes. That was my saving grace when my aunt tried to kill me, her hair was blonde. She was a elegant woman and she was always friendly. My father was a kind man as well, his hair like my own. Sebastian actually reminds me of him, they have the same structure. Everything after the fire and kidnapping is a blur."

sora sighed 'now think of what those filthy sum did to you and imagine that amplified, full of whippings and beatings and brandings everyday for a thousand centuries, that was sebastians childhood... which is why he came to save you'

"I never said his childhood was any better than mine. Now may I get up? Im not fond of being held this way."

'yes well now you know why he doesn't want to tell you about us' she sighed and let go 'sorry, aya was my last child and i miss being able to hold them like this.'

Ciel got off her lap. 'Maybe that's the reason he wanted this baby so much...' Ciel thought

'of course it is sweetie' sebastian sighed as he walked in 'no reading minds mother'

"I will never get used to demons." Ciel sat back in his chair.

sebastian chuckles and sora hits him.

Ciel suddenly gripped his stomach tightly, giving a short cry of pain

sora was suddenly behind him, massaging his tummy, sebastian frowns

Ciel ground his teeth, pain radiating from the center of his being. Since there was no recorded history of a human and a demon successfully conceiving it was a mystery to most on what could happen. The dangers weren't known.

'its eating his soul, i lied to the both of you about ciel being the first human pregnant, hes just the longest one to stay alive' sebastian glares at her 'you didn't tell me?! what can i do?' 'snice another demon is eating his soul part of your contract died. before its too late, give him the kiss of death, i'll turn him into a demon.'

Ciel wasn't paying attention to them, to focused on the pain. It was almost unbearable.

sebastian kisses him softly and a black aura comes from sora, going up ciels nose and in his ears.

Ciel's eyes had dulled, going from bright cyan to a dark ocean blue.

sebastian kisses deeper, stareing into his eyes with his own shining red ones. soras aura surrounded ciel and covered the rest of his soul.

Ciel's eyes started to slip close as he fell into the dark void of unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

sora cuts off her aura and sighs 'it is done, when he awakens he will be one of us, now i will be going to go see that cute little maid.' sebastian pulled away and sighed 'alright, thank you mother.'

Ciel slumped against Sebastian

sora slips out of the room and heads back to were she saw the servants.

Mey-rin was putting the china away.

sora quietly watched her with a small smile

Mey-rin dusted her dress off after she got them put away, for once not breaking anything.

'hello again'

Mey-rin jumped slightly. She looked at Sora. "Oh hello Lady Michealis."

sora sat down on a chair and smilled "may i ask you a question?"

"Of course milady!"

she pats the chair next to her

Mey-rin sat by her.

"is...is sebastian happy here?" she looked down and sighed

"I suppose he is. He and the master are gone alot on missions for the queen but he seems to like his work yes he does."

she smiles slightly "that's good...i wish he had told me though..."

"I don't know much about Sebastian. I was on a job when he found me and hired me to protect Ciel. All of us here, except Tanaka, are here to protect Ciel and this manor."

"sebastian always has been secretive...but never to me." she sighs and smiles "im glad he found someone to protect, and that he could pick out a cutie like you! you remind me of my daughter."

Mey-rin smiled. "Thank you ma'am. He picked me because I got special eyes yes i do!"

"really?" sora smiles and takes off her glasses

"Please dont do that! I can't see up close!"

"oh, your eyes are beautiful!"

"Thank you ma'am. I need me glasses to see up close. My eyes are special because i can see far away things well."

"a sniper then" she puts mey-rins glasses back on, gently tucking some hair behind her ear

Mey-rin nodded. "Oh of the best!"

"perhaps you can show me sometime" she smiled charmingly

Mey-rin smiled. "I'd be happy to!"

sora grabs mey-rins hands and smiled exactly like sebastian does "i cant wait!"

Mey-rin blushed slightly

sora grinned "aww your blushing!"

That made her blush more

sora kissed her cheek

"M-Milady?"

"i'll see you soon!" she got up and left the manor.

about 3 months later, Ciel's mood swings had just begun, his belly was swollen and none of his own clothes fit, which irritated him greatly. He was currently lying in his bed, rubbing the bump that housed his child. He hummed the tune to 'hush little baby' and began singing. "Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring."

sebastian slipped into the room and smiled.

Ciel didn't seem to notice him. A small smile graced his lips as he sang. If that diamond ring turns to brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass. If that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy-goat. If that billy-goat won't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull. If that cart and bull turns over, Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover. If that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart. If that horse and cart falls down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town..."

"yes it will"

Ciel jumped and sat up. "Don't sneak up on me!"

"i didnt mean to" he sat next to ciel and kissed him, rubbing the bump "my mother said it could be twins"

Ciel sighed. "We'll have to buy another crib then."

"or we could use the one me mother has...she held onto it"

"Alright. I can't wait until this is over and I can stop being so pissy."

sebastian smiles "it will be worth it though"

"I suppose."

"i cant wait to see their face's" he smiles and kisses his head

"Get me some ice cream please."

sebastian leaves and comes back with chocolate ice cream

Ciel smiled. "Thank you."

"your welcome" he hands it to him "with all the cold treats you've been eating, im guessing we have an ice demon"

Ciel shrugged. "I couldn't care less about what type of demon they are."

"you should, demons have different temperaments depending on the type, ice demons are relativity calm buy they are mischievousness and very short tempered"

"Right now the only thing i give a rats ass about is eating,"

sebastian chuckled "fine"

Ciel ate his ice cream. "Alois insists on throwing me a baby shower."

sebastian sighs "i told him no...i bet its becaues hes not having one"

"Hannah is having a baby. He can annoy her with that baby shower shit."

"its the fact he cant have one...and he already did"

"Does he think this is fun? If he wants a child to fuck up for life he can adopt."

sebastian sighs and hugs him "he is a moron"

"This is known by the entire world Sebastian."

"except for him"

"Pretty much."

sebastian smiled and moved down, kissing ciels tummy

"Knock it off..."

"why?" he kissed another part of his tummy

"Because I said so!"

"alright, i was just kissing our babies..."

"I dont like you kissing my stomach. It's weird."

"fine" he kissed ciel

Ciel kissed back.

"my siblings would like to meet you..."

"I'll meet them if you want."

"thats up to you, not me"

Ciel shrugged. "Ill meet them then."

"alright, i'll tell them you said yes"

"Alright." Ciel set his bowl down and got out of the bed.

sebastian helped him

"I dont need help getting up Sebastian."

sebastian sighed "i want to though, not because you are my master, but because your my lover"

"I dont need help. I'm just getting up to piss."

"alright." sebastian starts writing a letter.


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel stretched and walked, which was more of a waddle, to the bathroom

sebastian smiled and sealed the letter, his aura surrounding it and the letter disappearing

Ciel came back out a moment later.

"i notified them, they should reply shortly"

"Alright. Ugh..."

"are you alright?"

"It's just my back. These brats aren't light."

sebastian smiled "that's because its two of them"

"Whatever. Can't even sleep comfortably. My clothes don't fit and I'm always hungry, horny, or tired."

"you never told me you got horny..."

"it's because of a hormone imbalance. And what's the point of telling you? I'm too big to do anything."

"that doesn't mean i can suck you off"

"Don't talk about sex."

sebastian sighed

Ciel lied back down

sebastian kissed his cheek

"We need to think of names."

"if we have a boy, i want to name him lucifer"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Of course you do. If we have a girl I want to name her after my mother."

sebastian smiled 'that sounds lovely'

Ciel smiled softly

a letter apeared on ciels belly

"I believe it's for you.".Ciel gave him the letter

'its for us' sebastian breaks the seal and reads over it 'they would like to know what day they can come'

"I don't care."

sebastian sighed 'just pick one'

"Tomorrow i dont care."

sebastian wrote it down and the letter went away. he cuddled ciel and  
rubbed his tummy.

Ciel yawned.

sebastian smiled 'i love you'

"I love you too."

*next day*

Ciel was in his office, trying to get work done but the twins constant kicking kept him distracted.

sebastian sighed downstairs and explained 'my mother is coming over today with my two younger siblings, everyone is to be on their best behavior.'

Mey-rin nodded. Ciel put his head on his desk. "So much for getting any work done."

finny grinned 'are they as tiny as your mother?'

bard smacked Finny upside his head. "Quit acting like a boy going through puberty."

finny teared up and there was a knock on the door. sebastian sighed and got the door. sora smiled on the other side 'bassy!' 'hello mother aya, ayeme' a woman that was the same height as sebastian smiled, her crimson hair matched her lips. her eyes were lilac and she had on a simple black lace dress that showed off her legs. behind her was a shorter man around finnys height with long blonde hair just past his shoulders, he had the same eye color as his sister and he had a similar outfit to sebastian only his was dark purple.

Ciel used the desk to help himself stand up. "Damn brats..." He mumbled to himself.

finny stared at them when the three of them walked in "wow!" the boy blushed and the girl grinned "aww! hes so cute!" she hugs finny. "...ayeme...leave the boy alone" aya murmured

sebastian turned and went to him, helping him downstairs. ameme looks over at bard and smiles "aww, ba-niichan gets to work with all the cuties!" "ayeme shut up, we're not here to flirt."

Bard rubbed the back of his neck. "The brats won't stop kicking me. I couldn't get any work done." Ciel huffed.

sebastian smiled softly "it will be all over soon, just another month or so." ayeme smirked

Ciel sighed. "I can't wait."

sebastian smiled. ayeme looked over at ciel and her eyes widened. aya looked at her "aye-chan, don't you dare...bas-nii will kill you..."

Ciel stretched.

ayeme ran over and hugged ciel "HE IS SO CUTE! JUST EVERYTHING IS SO CUTE ABOUT HIM!"

"GET OFF ME!"

sebastian and aya peeled her off ciel "ayeme, i thought you were going to behave" "shut up aya!"

Ciel's eye twitched. He hated being touched and being called...cute.

sebastian sighed 'my lord does not enjoy being touched or called anything in terms of cute..' 'oh, like you as a kid then'

Ciel sighed.

sebastian sighed and aya bowed 'earl phantomhive'

"No need to be so formal. You may call me Ciel."

aya blushed 'ah, alright...' he looked up at sebastian who nodded '..ciel..my name is ayaki but everyone just calls me aya' he said flusteredly

"Its nice to meet you."

ayeme curtsied 'and im his older twin sister ayeme.' she smirked when she knew the servants couldn't see.

"Hello."

aya fidgeted with his gloves and looked around as ayeme clung to him from behind, her chin on his head 'do you mind if we speak privately to you?' she glanced at the servants and smirked when she saw sora lead mey-rin off.

Bard dragged Finny off. "Of course not." Ciel said

'thank you' sebastian lead them to the lounge, carrying ciel.

"Put me down! I can walk!"

'my sister will attack you if she sees your litte waddle' he whispered in his ear 'and you look tired'

Ciel rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, huffing.

sebastian sighed 'as i said, nature is everything to a demon... and she will be like claude and try to kidnap you'

"Just set me down. And of course im tired. I haven't slept properly in weeks."

sebastian set him on his chair in the lounge and stood behind him. aya and ayeme sat across from him, aya staring at ciels tummy 'so have you figured out their types yet' ayeme smirked slightly

"Sebastian guessed with the amount of cold foods ive been craving they're ice."

'anything else that you're eating?'

"Spicy foods."

'so is could be a fire type-' '...it isn't a fire demon...' aya whispers slightly, eyes still focused on ciels tummy

Ciel gave him a curious look. "How do you know?" A knock on the front door could be heard

'i can see them...' he blushes 'im a water lily demon...so i can see in anything that has liquid...so i can see the babies...one is an ice demon and he has control of your water levels and the other one is a raven like her father.' finny gets the door 'hello?'

"Well you were right about one Sebastian." Ciel shrugged. Claude stood beside Alois.

'i said they could have different types, aya and ayeme are proof of that, a waterlily and a serpent.' 'ah lord trancy and-' finny is cut off as sora tackles claude 'my little laudy!' alois stares in shock before snickering 'laudy? pfft!'

"Wait...Did you say he and her?" Ciel asked Aya. Claude actually looked shocked. "Mother!?"

'yes...you have a boy and a girl' alois looked even more shocked 'you have a mom?!' 'hi laudy, what are you doing here at bassys place?'

Ciel was shocked silent. Claude sighed. "Mother please stop calling me that. I am here because my master wants to throw Ciel a baby shower. And why are you here mother? Visiting Sebastian?'

aya fidgeted 'did i say something wrong?' sora sighed 'i can call you whatever i want laudy so shush. and ciel doesn't want a baby shower. and im here to visit a friend of mine and i brought the twins to meet ciel'

"No...: Claude sighed. "Try telling that to my master. And you brought the snake to meet Ciel? Why not kill him yourself."

'she promised to behave... and ayaki and sebastian can take care of her if she goes out of line' she turns to alois 'master ciel says he hates parties and go annoy someone else' alois huffed and stormed past her 'ciels just being pissy!

Claude followed Alois. "Alois is here. I can feel the headache coming on." Ciel rubbed his temples.

sora sighed. 'laudy is here, i can sense him...he must have seen mother' ayeme sighed. aya focused on ciels tummy 'stress isn't good for the babies... would you like some tea?...or i could get rid of him for you...' alois stormed around the manor, finally knocking on the door to the lounge.

"I can handle him."Ciel sighed. "Sebastian please get the door." "Your highness, why do you insist on throwing Ciel a baby shower. Hannah is pregnant as well, why not throw one for her."

'because that prick shouldn't be the one with a baby, it should be me! and i did, you were not invited' aya made tea in the corner and sebastian got the door.

"Hello Sebastian." Claude sighed. "Please tell me mother is still calling you Bassy."

aya looked at claude in annoyance and ayeme gets up and glomps him 'laudy!' 'unfortunately she is...' alois starts laughing

"Hello Ayeme. It seems the whole family is here."

'everyone except our dad' sebastian visibly flinches

"Father shouldn't be allowed near children."

ayeme pouts 'but papa plays fun games!' 'father isn't suitable for playing with young children...you know what he did to nii-san' aya agrees with claude.

Claude sighed. Ciel glared at Alois.

alois pouted 'why don't you want a baby shower?' ayeme perked up 'baby shower!'

"I do not like parties or you." Ciel rolled his eyes.

sebastian sighed 'ayeme, its not going to happen...' alois teared up'but i bought you presents for them!'

Ciel rubbed his temples. "If you promise to leave me alone the rest of this pregnancy I will let you throw me a baby shower."

alois and ayeme grined 'ok, you!' alois pointed to ayeme 'will you help?' 'of course! lets go! laudy-nii, come on!'

"Please stop calling me that Ayeme." Claude followed her and Alois. Ciel sighed.

sebastian sighed 'at least they left' aya came over to ciel with some tea.

Ciel took the tea. "Thank you Aya."

"your welcome, it should help calm you and the twins down"

"That blonde annoyance. Why can't he just leave me the hell alone." Ciel drank his tea.

"because he is sterile and cannot have his own babies "

"That is not my concern. I do not like him and i make that apparent whenever I can."

"ah... yes" aya sighs and plays with the small lavender flower in his hand, it slowly blooming

Ciel stretched and tried to get comfortable.

"At least only one annoyance is here. Grell has left us alone for a while."

aya blushed "thats because... he's been locked in the insane asylum... under my care... you broke him mentally "

Ciel laughed. "You were right Sebastian! We did break him!"

aya frowned "you two didn't need to do that...the man was on the brink of suicide" sebastian chuckles "aya, your just upset he didn't like you"

"That shinigami was a pain in mine and Sebastian's asses. I won't say I feel bad for making him get locked up. I find it rather funny!"

aya sighed "still...anyway i should be heading back...its almost time to help grell...i'll be back in a week, the twins are only a few weeks away."

"Alright."

aya smiled "goodbye." he bowed and left the room

Ciel smirked. "Well we won't have to deal with Grell for longer than I thought."

"it seems so."

"Maybe for a few years."

"not if aya's his doctor"

"Damn."

"ayas the best doctor we have...though im sure aya could fix him without him clinging to me"

"As long as he leaves us alone."

"yes, now" he kneels "can i please show our children affection?"

Ciel rolled his eyes but smiled slightly. "Fine."

sebastian smiled and lifted ciels shirt, kissing his belly and rubbing it.

Ciel sighed. A tiny foot pressed against his stomach, making a impression

sebastaian smiled and he kissed it "shush, little one, your hurting mommy"

The baby kicked his face

sebastian rubbed his face "they have good aim"

Ciel chuckled. "They're just saying hello."

"i know" he kissed the other side of his belly

"I read in one of those books you got me that they can hear us by now. If you talk to them now they recognize your voice when they're born. That why I sing to them."

"i know, i sing to them when your asleep"

"Don't tell anyone I can be caring. It would ruin my reputation. And Lizzy sent us a present for them. 2 dresses. The note she sent said the blue one was for if the baby was a boy."

sebastian chuckles "dont tell my family i sang to them."

"I won't. I haven't heard you sing before."

'would you like me to?' he smiles and strokes the one baby's head  
through his belly.

"Yes."

sebastian begins to hum softly.

Ciel relaxed and placed his hand on the top of his belly, rubbing it slightly.

"Tonight, too, you have a blank look in your eyes, as your hesitating shadow reflected in the mirror mischievously becomes even darker, and takes a grey-colored breath." he sings softly

Ciel closed his eyes, sighing in contentment. Suddenly he felt two wet patches on the front of his shirt. He groaned. "Of course it had to be now that i start lactating."

sebastian unbuttoned the shirt and watched the liquid, leaning up twords ciel "My chest starts to throb to the point of being helpless, as I force open the night's window. Yes, I shall do everything as ordered by you. You will rule the world."


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel blushed. It was bad enough he had breasts but now they started producing milk?

sebastian gently licked a bit of the liquid off his nipple

Ciel pushed on his head, silently telling him to stop

"...sweet...i wasn't expecting that"

Ciel blushed.

sebastian smiled and kissed him.

Ciel kissed back. "Your going to get me worked up."

sorry, but its been almost a full year, i want to touch you" he whispers against his lips

"The others are busy. Go lock the door."

sebastian quickly locked the door and came back, kissing him softly, running his hands down ciels chest.

Ciel kissed back. "I dont care how big I am we're having sex."

'im not hurting the babies...i can break your water early if we fuck' he gently squeezed his boobs

"Im horny as fuck Sebastian!" Ciel said in a whining tone.

'i know, so am i' he pulled ciels pants down and sighed 'i'll make you feel better though'

Ciel blushed.

sebastian licked the tip slowly, stroking the base of his shaft quickly.

Ciel moaned, his cock hardening rapidly.

he sucked harder and swallowed

Ciel bit his lip and threaded his fingers in Sebastian's hair.

sebastian bobbed his head and hummed

Ciel moaned, his dick twitching. It had been almost 9 months since they had done anything so his stamina was drastically reduced.

sebastian ran his tongue along it as he came back to the head, nipping it softly

Ciel pulled Sebastian's hair, a long moan coming from his lips.

sebastian kissed his tip and flicked his tongue over the slit

Ciel arched his back as best as he could. "S-Sebastian!"

he hummed around the dick

Ciel moaned loudly and came, filling Sebastian's mouth with his seed

sebastian drank it down and licked his lips, pulling back

Ciel panted as he came down from his orgasmic high.

sebastian smiles softly

Ciel kissed him, tasting himself on Sebastian's lip.

sebastian kissed back, moaning softly

"Your turn." Ciel said with a smirk.

sebastian stood up and unbuttoned his pants 'i hope you can still take it all down'

Ciel stood and pushed him onto the couch, getting on his knees in front of him. "It's not a skill you forget Sebastian."

sebastian smirked and untied his eyepatch 'true'

Ciel licked Sebastian's member from base to tip.

sebastian groaned, hardening slowly

Ciel nipped and sucked the vein,

he moaned lowly and watched ciel happily

He sucked the head, tracing the slit with his tongue.

sebastian was rock hard, a year without sex had shot his stamina down and it slightly annoyed him but he was too lust driven at the moment to care

Ciel took all of him in, swallowing around the rock hard cock.

sebastian grabbed ciels hair and groaned

Ciel pressed his tongue against Sebastian as he bobbed his head

sebastians eyes shut and his dick twitched

Ciel moaned around the length, gently raking his teeth against it.

sebastian came, his eyes squeezing shut

Ciel pulled away and swallowed every drop. "Tasty~" He smirked

sebastian sighed

Ciel fixed Sebastian's pants and stood. "Only another month. Then we can fuck again."

'and we aren't stopping for anything'

"Nothing."

'except the babies'

"That's a given."

sebastian smiles and kisses him 'yes...your stomach is cold'

"Of course its cold." Ciel rolled his eyes.

sebastian frowned

"They're fine Sebastian. I can still feel them moving."

'sorry...im just worried.'

"You forget Lucifer is a ice demon. Of course my stomach will be cold."

'i know that, but what if he freezes you and his sister...'

"You worry to much."

sebastian sighs and hugs him 'because i almost lost you and the twins once already, i don't want it to happen again'

Ciel sighed. "I'll know if something is wrong."

'ok' he kissed his head

Ciel sighed

'its time for dinner and bed...unless you want a bath for tomorrow?'

"I'll bath tomorrow morning. I'm getting tired."

'alright' sebastian leads him to the bedroom and gets him ready for bed.

Ciel yawned. "Ow...Damnit i can't wait until my back stops hurting."

sebastian smiles

Ciel lied down.

next day at the trancy manor, sora was helping set up for the baby shower 'laudy! it has to be perfect! more blue' 'no more pink!'

Claude sighed. "Mother...This is my masters project."

sora pouts 'fine' a tall man with blonde hair smirks 'sora, let him  
putt up his lace he worked on'

"Hello father..."

the man smirks 'laudy, finally beaten into submission or do you just like fucking little boys?'

"I am simply working for a meal. It is my job to keep my master happy. You of all people should know that."

'whatever you say 'lace-maker'' he stalks off and alois walks in with baby luca, kissing the tiny forehead several times and talking softly 'is the lace you made ready yet claude?'

"Bloody bastard." He mumbled under his breathe. "Yes your highness." Luca yawned, closing his silver eyes and falling asleep.

'good, i want everything to be perfect for ciel and his babies' alois smiles down at luca and sighs 'ayeme invited that weird guy... he keeps trying to take me and luca away from everyone...who is he, i don't want him to cause problems at ciels party'

"He is Lucan. Sebastian's father. Don't go near him. I don't trust him at all." Claude said as he hung up the lace. "Im surprised mother brought him, after all he did to Sebastian."

alois looks confused 'but sora said she didn't bring him, ayeme did, all sora said was stay in a room with people in it and not to be alone with him...'

"Ayeme was never told what Lucen did to Sebastian. She was born after Sebastian had left. And heed my mother's warning. No child should have to suffer what he does to them. Never let Luca out of your sight either. You don't need to know what will happen if you dont." Hannah walked in. "Thank you for watching Luca my lord.

alois nodded to the warning and smiled at hannah 'don't thank me, i love watching luca, he's so cute!'

Hannah smiled. "The triplets are preparing the food." She informed Claude, "And the guests will be arriving shortly."

alois rocked luca slowly, looking responsible for once. ayeme walked in with more white snowflake garlands, wrapping the bottom of all the vases with it.

Claude pulled her aside. "Why did you bring father here. Do you not know Sebastian is terrified of him?"

'but he said sebastian said he could come... and aya said he could...' aya walked past with a bruised cheek.

Claude glared. "Sebastian would never allow that bastard near his mate or his children after what he did to us. You were spared the beatings we went through. That son of a bitch has already tried to take away my master and insulted me. Never bring him near me, Ayeme, Sebastian or our masters again understand me? And if anything happens to Alois, Luca, Ciel or the twins its on your head."

ayeme glares at him 'i can't help that you don't make father happy, maybe if you did what father wanted you wouldn't have gotten hurt!' she storms off.

Claude's eye twitch. "If anything happens to my master because of that spoiled brat I'll tear her limb from limb." Hannah came back into the room. "Sebastian and Ciel are here."

alois is sitting quietly in a chair with luca. sebastian stiffens outside.

Claude got his mother. Hannah opened the door, letting Ciel and Sebastian in."Welcome Earl Phantomhive, Sebastian. Please follow me."

sora looked at claude 'yes dear?' sebastian nods and locks eyes with lucen in another room.

"Ciel and Sebastian have arrived. Keep an eye on father. If anything happens to any of the young ones you'll be less one child." Claude said, in a dead serious tone. Hannah took them to the room Lucen was seated in. Ciel looked at Sebastian. "What's wrong?"

sora nods and sighs 'i might kill the girl as well...' sebastian ignored the stare from lucen and forced a smile 'nothing my lord.'

Claude walked back to the room. "Ayeme is responsible for his being here." He whispered to Sebastian. Ciel sat down in the seat across from Lucen. "Your a terrible liar Sebastian."

sebastian nodded faintly as he watched ayeme sit on one side of lucen, sora on the other. sebastian whispered in ciels ear 'only when it comes to THAT man.'

"Im going to take a wild guess and say that's your father." Ciel sighed.

'yes, technically speaking' aya walked in and sebastian gritted his teeth as he saw the fist shaped bruse on ayas cheek. lucen looked ciel over and smiled.

Ciel scowled at the man and glared at Ayeme.

alois moves next to ciel on canterburys suggestion, little luca in his arms. lucen looks at sebastian 'i knew claude got it from you'

"I dont think your in any place to judge anyone." Ciel said, his gaze locked on Lucen's.

'i don't think it's your place to correct me child' sebastian looks at claude

Ciel smirked. "It seems this child knows more about how parents are to behave than you. Only insecure fools bully their children."

Claude looked at Sebastian with wide eyes.

sora layed a hand on lucens shoulder 'do and die'

Hannah took Luca from Alois and left the room, not wanting her child to get hurt if anything were to happen.

lucen glared at sora but nodded and stayed quiet. sebastian sighs and aya moves to be with claude, clinging to his arm like a child.

Claude kept him close. Ciel made a face of discomfort, the pain in his back intensifying.

aya focused in ciel 'oh no...'

"What?" Ceil asked him.

'the twins are coming early, and i mean now.' aya goes into doctor mode 'sebastian, get him to a spare bedroom, claude i need a bath and towels.' he gently puts his hands on ciels belly 'the babies are coming, and you need to choose between natural birth and a c-section, the later hurts less'

His stomach tensed under the hand, causing Ciel to grip the couch tightly. Claude nodded and left to get everything ready.

sebastian picked ciel up and took him to the spare room.

Ciel gritted his teeth as the contraction peaked, gripping Sebastian's arm tightly.

sebastian set him down on the bed and kissed him 'its ok, i know it hurts' aya comes in and undoes ciels shirt 'ciel have you decided yet?'

"C-section." He panted when the pain went away.

'alright, now just breathe this in and the pain will go away' he holds a black flowers over his nose and mouth.

Ciel breathed in deeply.

aya smiles and grabs his scalpel 'pleasent dreams'

Ciel was out within seconds.


	9. Chapter 9

at least an hour later aya finished washing the twins, one raven and one snow.

Ciel was just waking up.

aya comes in with the twins with a smile 'look, here's mommy and daddy'

Ciel opened his eyes with a groan, a headache washed over him

aya smiled and handed sebastian the twins 'sorry, headaches are a side affect'

"Thanks for the warning." Ciel sat up. Blue eyes looked up at Sebastian as Rachel woke up.

'sorry, i healed you to your natural self so you don't have to work off the baby belly or have back problems.' sebastian smiled at her 'hello little one.' lucifer yawned and opened his eyes slightly one was purple-red like sebastians and the other was the same blue as ciels.

"Thank you. Sebastian let me see my babies."

sebastian handed ciel the babies and smiled as lucifer kissed him

Ciel smiled and kissed Lucifer and Rachel's forehead.

lucifer sequels happily and cuddles him, his curly white hair bouncing slightly.

Ciel chuckled. Rachel pulled her brother's hair

lucifer teared up and as they fell they turned into snowflakes

Ciel gave Rachel to Sebastian. "It's alright Lucifer."

sebastian sighed 'i remember doing that to claude when i was upset with him.' lucifer hiccups and snuggles up to ciel, making soff purring sounds

"At least we know where she gets it." Ciel chuckled. Rachel pouted.

'yes' he kissed rachels forehead 'she's definitely my little girl' aya smiles 'do you mind if i tell the others? they've been waiting downstairs...'

"Go ahead." Rachel giggled.

aya left the room. sebastian smiles and rocks her 'grandma is going to spoil you and your brother rotten'

Ciel nodded. Claude was the first to come in.

lucifer sniffled slightly and stared at claude. sora came in next 'aww...their so sweet.'

"May I see my nephew." Claude asked Ciel. Ciel nodded and handed Lucifer to him

lucifer looked up at him and smiled, nuzzling his chest and cooing softly

Claude smiled softly.

lucifer suddenly bit down on claudes nipple and sucked

Ciel couldn't help but burst out laughing. Claude Pulled Lucifer away from his chest.

lucifer looked at him sadly, tearing up

Claude gave him back to Ciel. "I guess he's hungry." Ciel chuckled.

lucifer cuddles up to ciel and latches onto his nipple through his shirt

"Would you all please leave so I can feed him?" Claude nodded and left with Sora

aya left and sebastian locked the door. he sat on the edge of the bed and unbuttoned ciels shirt and hands ciel rachel. lucifer moves to the uncovered nipple and sucks eagerly, kneading his side with sharp nails.

"Ow! Easy Luficer..." Rachel joined her brother, sucking happily

lucifer looks up at him apologetically. sebastian watches him 'lucifer might be a snow cat...'

"That would explain the claws."

'yes, and the purring...i'll ask aya what kind of snow cats ice demons are'

"Alright."

lucifer lets go after ten minutes and smiles, eyes halfway closed.

Ciel smiled. Rachel did the same. Ciel burped them both.

lucifer lets out a soft mewl as he yawns.

Ciel kissed his and Rachel's foreheads and rocked them. Rachel rubbed her blue eyes.

sebastian re-buttons his shirt and smiles as lucifers bi-colored eyes shut. he goes and unlocks the door, ayeme bursting through the door.

sebastian carried ayeme downstairs and a few moments later alois and luca are pushed into the room by aya.

Luca fussed unhappily.

alois rocked him 'luca, it's ok, that man won't hurt you in here, aya is protecting us...'

"What's going on?" Ciel asked.

'sebastians dad flipped out when he saw ayeme...claude and sebastian are trying to keep him from getting in here and aya is guarding the door...' he frowns

"Then lets hope Sebastian and Claude can hold him off."

ayas shout comes from the door 'what!? how di-' there is loud crashes and aya cries out. alois opens a grate and takes lucifer 'get in, i'll hand you the babies...there's a stroller down there if i don't make it'

Ciel nodded and went down the grate. "Alright give me the babies."

alois handed down each of the babies 'down the tunnel, go!' the door gets broken down and aya lands next to the grate 'g-go...'

Ciel nodded and ran with the babies.

alois pain filled screams echo down the tunnel.

Claude growled and ran to the room. "Step away from my master."

lucen held alois by his hair, alois was covered in his own blood and his legs were at odd angles and he was barely breathing. sebastian rushed in 'where is everyone else?' alois smiled 'i...hid...them' aya dragged himself over the grate.

Hannah followed Sebastian, worried for both her child and Alois. Claude growled. "Get away from him you bastard."

lucen lifted alois higher and alois cried out, his bones crunching as they moved. 'and if i say no?'

"I will tear you limb from limb."

he smirks 'id love to see you try' he grabs one of alois's legs and he screamed, the smell of burning flesh filling the room

Claude threw a knife at his hand. "Sebastian. Use Hannah's sword."

lucen moved his hand and the knife pierced alois's leg. sebastian looks at hannah.

Hannah nodded. Claude aimed the next for Lucen's shoulder, away from Alois's body.

sebastian reached down her throat. alois was used as a shield, this one getting his arm.

Hannah gagged. Claude growled

sebastian slowly pulled the blade out 'thank you hannah' alois whimpered and aya grabbed lucens ankle, thorns ripping in and out of his flesh, binding him still and to the ground 'h-here...nii...s-sans'

"Just get him away from Alois." Hannah said, coughing. Claude ran at Lucen, knives in his hand

lucen screamed with furry and slammed alois into aya the hardest he could. sebastian nods and runs at lucen.

Hannah grabbed Alois and aya, getting them away. The first knife went into Lucen's shoulder

lucen growled and ripped it out, throwing the knife back at claude. sebastian sneaks up and cuts off his arm.

Claude dodged the knife and smirked

lucen grabbed sebastian by the throat and smashed him into the wall. sebastian stabbed him in the stomach and clawed at the hand.

Claude stabbed Lucen in the eye.

lucen screamed and strangled sebastian more.

'Release him or you die."

lucen pulled the demon sword from his stomach and stabbed it through sebastians shoulder and into the wall behind him, pinning him to the wall. he pressed his hand to his stomach, burning the hole closed. 'i should have killed you two centuries ago' he charged at claude and stabed him in the chest with his claws

Hannah grabbed the sword from Sebastian's shoulder and stabbed Lucen through the heart. "That is for harming my child." She tore the sword upwards, slicing threw his heart and shoulder

lucen makes a laughing/ gurgling sound before he slumps to the floor dead. sora walks in and sighs 'im sorry to all of you...i should have not fallen for his trap...'

"Go find Ciel and the infants. Hannah and I will take care of the injured and get rid of the body."

sora nods 'alright.' she slips down the grate and runs down the tunnel. sebastian staggered slightly, gripping his shoulder 'if only he wasn't a fire demon...'


	10. Chapter 10

Hannah got medical equipment and wrapped Sebastian's shoulder. "This injury is going to take a while to heal, after all the sword is a demon sword." She told him. Ciel was trying to keep the babies calm, Luca wailed, not liking being near a stranger. Rachel whimpered, obviously scared.

sebastian nods 'thank you, how is alois?' lucifer was crying tremendously, he was surrounded by snow. sora got to the room where ciel was and sighed, picking up luca 'you can come back up now, lucen is dead'

"How is Sebastian?" Ciel asked, a large gash in his shoulder from cutting it on a piece of jagged metal as he was running. He had completely ignored it, focusing on protecting the babies. "He's in terrible condition but with time and a lot of care he'll be alright again. He suffered many injuries protecting Luca and the twins as well as Ciel. He really does care for Ciel, having suffered through the same situation as him, losing one who was dear to him, he sees himself and Ciel as the same."

sora frowns and sighs 'im not all to sure sweetie, he was stabbed through his shoulder with the demon sword but i couldn't see any other injuries. now lets get you back upstairs so we can clean out your wound' lucifer was starting to have red hair from the gash but the snow he was creating was freezing the wound. sebastian nods smiling slightly 'and aya?'

Ciel stood up and nodded. "What injury?" Ciel hadn't even noticed it, the adrenaline in his veins made it not hurt at all. Rachel clung to Ciel. "He broke a few bones but other then that he's fine. He'll be good as new soon." Hannah said, tying of the thread of the stitches. "There, have Ciel or one of the others in your manor change the wrapping every few hours. It should heal fine."

'you cut your shoulder hunny, now lets get back...alois has been looking for luca ever since he woke up... poor dear wants his little brother.' 'thank you hannah. i'll go check on him, he's probably already healed.' he left for the room where alois and aya where in.

Ciel looked and saw she was right, "I didnt even feel it..." He sighed and followed her back.

Hannah followed him with the supplies.

'it's because you were in mommy mode, sweetheart, i go into the same mode when my babies are in trouble.' she climbs up and helps ciel up.

Ciel nodded. "Where is Alois?"

'he should be in his room, he was very hurt... im surprised he stayed awake.' aya was walking around, trying to steady himself on his newly healed bones to make sure they heeled right.

Ciel went to Alois's room and sat Luca and the twins in the bassinet next to his bed. Claude was stitching up the gashes and wrapped the larger wounds up. He put casts on the broken bones and propped them up. "Don't move my lord. It's important for the bones to heal straight." Claude told him. He had told Hannah to go pick up pain medication for him. Ciel looked at Alois. "Thank you Alois... You saved the twins and Luca, not to mention me. But I have to ask you...why? I'm never nice to you and I treat you so badly."

alois sighed 'we are the same yet we are different...' he turned his head to look at ciel 'we both have no parents, watched our loved ones die, our only companions are our servants, and we both love games.' his eyes closed 'i was with my original brother, luca, as a baby...i love babies, everyone loves them and they are taken care of...i know what its like to wish for the things you want, even crave... i know what its like to live without parents, i don't even remember them i don't know their names.' he sighed 'luca gave up his life for me to be happy and i wanted to do the same...besides he'd still have his parents, and if i let you die the twins would only have one maybe less...i can't do that to a child, a baby...i don't want someone to grow up like me...'

Ciel sighed. Alois was correct. They were the same, just with different circumstances.

alois looked at claude 'claude...'

"Yes my lord?"

'kill me'

"...What?"

alois closed his eyes 'kill me please'

"...I can not do that."

alois looks at him tiredly 'why not?'

"I can not kill the one I love."

alois stares at him

"I will heal you to the best of my abilities but death is not something I will let happen."

alois starts giggling hysterically

"My lord?"

't-this must be a-a dream!'

"I assure you this is no dream."

'then you have to consume my soul...you saying that you loved me was my wish'

"I will not do that."

'then i'll do it myself' alois begins to claw at his stitches.

Claude grabbed his hand. "I do not advise that."

alois bit his fingers and lifted his broken arm.

Claude growled. He made everyone leave along with the babies and locked the door,

alois bit the wrappings and started tearing it off.

Claude grabbed his wrist. "If you do not stop i will be forced to punish you."

'NO, I DON'T WANT TO STOP!' alois bites him again.

Claude's eye flashed red and he slapped the blonde.

alois looks shocked then he narrows his eyes and makes another tear

Claude glared. "If you continue to act like a spoiled brat I will bind you to this bed until you are healed."

alois glared back 'im the master here not you!'

"You are the master for show. You do not own me. I own you. Your body, your mind and that feast of a soul you have."

'then eat it! kill me already or i'll kill myself! i'll do it!' he peeled off the bandage, blood running down his arm.

Claude got restraints and re-wrapped the bandage. Afterwards he tied Alois down, pinning his arms to his side.

alois started to kick.

"I'll restrain your legs as well."

he kicked claudes waist 'fuck off!'

Claude restrained his legs. "If you wish to act like a mental patient i will treat you like one."

alois glared at him 'i hate you'

"Hate me if you wish. It is my job to care for you."

'go drown in a river!'

Hannah came in with the medication Claude sent her to get.

'im not taking it...' he closed his mouth tightly

Claude forced his jaw open and dropped the pill into his mouth.

alois spat it in claudes face.

"Hannah. Fetch me the liquid pain medication and a syringe." Hannah nodded and left to get the items asked for

alois starts screaming at the top of his lungs and thrashing.

Claude sighed. "Really now. Is that necessary?"

alois continued, only stopping to suck in another breath.

Luca could be heard crying from a few rooms over, not liking the fact his brother was screaming. "If you continue to scream i will have to gag you." Claude warned

alois stopped 'im not stopping for you... im stopping for luca' he continued thrashing more violently

"If you wish to keep thrashing and harming yourself think about how that will make Luca react."

'shut up!' he bit at the restraints

hannah returned with the medication, Luca in one arm

alois looked at luca and bit his tongue.

Claude took the medication and filled the syringe.

'do it and i'll bite my tongue off and drown on my own blood'

Luca whimpered at the threat.

alois looked at luca and closed his eyes 'i'll do it'

Claude gently turned Alois's arm so the crook of his elbow was exposed. He cleaned the area and injected the medication into Alois' veins.

alois quickly moved his arm so the needle snapped, the tip inside his flesh still. he bit down on his tongue.

Claude sighed and got a pair of tweezers and pulled the needle out. "The needle was already empty. This medication is a sedative as well as a pain killer."

alois glared and bites down harder on his tongue, blood welling in his mouth.

Luca reached for Alois. "No little Luca. Alois is hurt." Hannah said

some blood runs out from the corners of his lips

Claude sat in the chair by Alois' bed and began working on a lace web. Hannah left with Luca

alois begins to gurgle as he falls asleep, coughing up some blood.


	11. Chapter 11

alois is very pale, a lot of his blood had gone down his throat

Claude sighed. "Idiot human." He mumbled and cleared the blood from his throat.

alois woke up and struggled weakly against his bonds.

"Stop. Your too weak."

alois continued to struggle and closed his eyes 'let me die'

"Why do you want to die."

'because im done playing this game, i got my wish, now devour my soul before i order it'

"Our contract ended the moment I said i loved you. You have no control over me."

'yes but at the end you kill me... you ruined it...my moment'

"You humans are fools."

alois pouted 'im going to die eventually,you can't have me forever'

"That's not true. I could make you a demon if I wish."

'you can't, you were just a quick fuck, used for my needs, i wanted to see how long it would take and it didn't take long. you are just my sex toy'

Claude smirked. "I could always sell you. Many demons would love to use you as a bed warmer."

'go ahead, i've already been one before. they'd probably have no problem killing me either' alois glared at him

"What those demons would do to you is far worse then anything that old man could do to you."

alois smirked 'i had him under my foot, after all everyone else is nothing.' he rubs a bandage off and starts bleeding slowly.

Claude smacked him

alois moans softly

Claude rolled his eyes

alois looked at him 'you know how i love the pain you give me.'

"Pathetic human."

alois sighs

"Sleep."

'im not tired...i need to pee'

Claude sighed and took off the restraints and picked him up. He took him to the bathroom

alois sighed against claudes neck, kissing it

"Stop."

'why? i thought i was a bed warmer?'

"Because I said so."

alois pouts 'fine, what are you going to do once im healed?''

"I will think about it."

'...do you really love me...?'

"I do not lie."

'i lie to easily' he kisses claude softly

Claude sighed.

'im sorry, i thought you where lying...im sorry'

"It's fine."

'i love you claude'

"And i love you Alois."

alois kissed him 'can you put me down?'

"Your legs are broken."

'on the toilet...i still need to go' alois frowned

Claude set him on the toilet and left the room

alois called him about ten minutes later

Claude came back and took him to bed

alois cuddled up to his pillow and stared at the wall 'how long until my legs are healed?'

"A few weeks."

'weeks...that means...' alois looks pissed

"I can't do anything about it."

'i know... will you lay with me...?'

Claude nodded and laid in the bed with the young blonde

alois snuggled up to him and yawned.

"Sleep."

'ok' his good arm and hand latched onto claudes shirt as he fell asleep.

*5 years later!*

lucifer was hiding under bards bed, making ice in his mattress.

"Lucifer!" Ciel called, looking for the 5 year old.

lucifer heard his mommy and ran out of the room into ciels legs hugging them 'mommy!'

"What were you doing in Bard's room?"

lucifer giggles 'he said he had to cut my hair soon... so i left him a surprise!' lucifers hair was past his waist and had a bluish tinge to it now, his bi-colored eyes sparkled

"You do need a hair cut. It's not proper for little earls to have long hair." Ciel picked him up.

lucifer teared up 'but mommy! i love my hair! its nice and fluffy and soft and pretty! and everyone says im adorable with it... i like being cute, it gives me power over them.'

"No buts. Little boys shouldn't have long hair. Only little girls have long hair. And besides. Your still adorable long hair or not."

'i wish i was a girl then...'

Ciel chuckled. "Come on. We have guests."

he perked up 'is it uncle claude! or auntie grell!'

"It's a surprise. It is your birthday after all."

'aww, ok!' he snuggled up to ciels shoulder 'i love you mommy'

"I love you too Lucy." Ciel took him down to the ball room. "Daddy and Rachel are cooking, why dont you go help them?"

"ok!" lucifer smiled. sebastian started to stir the batter.

"Ok daddy the next step is to add cocoa powder." Rachel said, sitting on the counter, reading the recipe to Sebastian

sebastian poured in the cocoa powder and stirred it in.

She helped get the whipped cream and chocolate sauce ready. "Hi Lucy!"

"hi chelly!" he hopped up next to her and hugged her "ah, our favorite!"

Rachel nodded. "Im helping daddy cook!"

"can i help?" he grinned, he loved making the chocolate freeze perfectly, it made him happy.

"No! You'll just freeze the chocolate before its time!"

lucifer pouted "ok...i just like making everything perfect"

"Freezing things dont make them perfect!"

lucifer tears up "fine i'll go to my fort..." sebastian pours the batter into three pans "and where is this fort?" "im not telling!"

Rachel stuck her tongue out. "Fine crybaby!"

lucifer ran out of the room and sebastian sighed "that wasn't very nice"

"Its true!"

"its not his fault." he picks her up "he's been working hard on your present, he loves you very much"

"I just dont want him to ruin all my hard work." Rachel pouted

sebastian chuckles

"Can we go back to cooking now?"

'once we make sure your brother isn't hiding in the freezer again'

"Ok."

he placed her on the floor and went to the freezer, opening it 'not in here...'

"Good!"

sebastian frowns 'he must be in his room...'

"or with mummy!"

sebastian smiles 'yes, now we have to wait for the cakes to cool' he pulls them out and sighs.

"ok!"

he sits down and sighs, crossing off another thing on his list

"What's next?"

'we need to ice the centers with icing as we stack them'

"Ok daddy. Where's mummy?"

'mommy is either working on a surprise for your birthday or setting the table'

"Oh...I hope I get a kitty..."

sebastian smiles 'I've been trying to get a cat for years, but mommy says no'

Rachel pouted. "Why does mummy hate kitties?"

'cause mommy acts like one, but that's one of the many reasons i love mommy.' he kissed her forehead and finished icing the cake.

Rachel giggled

sebastian coated half the strawberries with chocolate, putting them in the freezer right as lucifer returned soaking wet and sniffling.

"What happened to you?"

he sniffles 'finny tripped... and i got a bucket of water on me...' sebastian sighs 'come here' lucifer goes over and lets sebastian pull off his wet shirt, sebastians own shirt going on the boy before he took off his little boys pants and picked him up into his arms.

Rachel frowned

'lets get you ready... rachel, watch the cake.'

"Ok daddy."

sebastian left the room for a minute, coming back with his shirt on and lucifer completely dressed.

Rachel smiled

lucifer ran up to rachel and hugged her. sebastian got out the strawberries and sat them on the cake.

Rachel hugged her brother. "I wonder if aunt Grell is coming to the party..."

sebastian chuckled 'maybe.' lucifer nods and pouts 'mommy wants to cut my hair...'

"Your a boy. Boys are supposed to have short hair. I like short hair." Rachel smiled. He hair reached to her chin, she never let it grow more then that without it getting cut.

lucifer smiled 'but you look cute that way...i look ugly...it spikes up and sticks out and i have to use that gross gel that smells'

Rachel shrugged. "Mummy said young earls should look proper..and long hair on a boy isn't proper."

lucifer sighs and sebastian nods 'yes, lucifer, what if you had daddies hair cut?' lucifer closed his eyes '...ok...its still kinda long'

"Daddy is uncle Aya going to be here today?"

'uncle aya always comes, you know that. he might bring a friend too.'

"Yay!"

sebastian puts the cake in the refrigerator and smiles 'now lets give  
lucifer a hair cut'


	12. Chapter 12

aya walked in with william 'please behave sir'

"Im not the one you need to worry about behaving."

'i was talking to both of you...' aya blushed and grell ran past with presents.

"He went over board." Will sighed.

aya nodded and lead the way to the dinning room, putting his three presents in a corner. grell put his pile next to it and lucifer tackles into him 'auntie grell!'

Rachel followed her brother's example and hugged Grell's leg. "Auntie Grell!"

grell smiled 'how are my neice and nephew?' 'daddy cut my hair!' he gasps 'he what!?'

Rachel nodded. "Mummy said little earls shouldnt have long hair!"

'aya has long hair and so do i!' lucifer giggles 'but your a reaper and daddy says you don't count as an excuse. and uncle ayas a doctor, he can do what he wants' he runs over and hugs aya 'hi uncle aya!'

"Mummy said your just insane." Rachel hugged Aya.

grell teared up. aya sighed "that's mean you two"

"We dont think it! Mummy and daddy do!" Rachel pouted

"do you say everything mommy and daddy do or think?" "...no"

"We'd get in trouble if we did."

"there, now apologize" "sorry auntie grell..." lucifer looks at william "hello sir who are you?"

"William Spears. Happy birthday you two." William pushed up his glasses. Rachel hugged Grell. "Sorry.

"thank you mr. spears...are you uncle ayas master?" grell smiled "its ok, your parents don't like me" he kissed her head.

"Yes. I am a shinigami like your...aunt. I'm his boss actually."

lucifer sniffs at him "you sound like uncle claude, in charge of everyone and everything...i like you"

William chuckled. Luca stuck close to Alois and Hannah as they walked into the room

alois smiles at them "hello Lucifer, Rachel" lucifer squeeked when sebastian picked him up "are you bugging william?" "no..."

Luca waved to Rachel. Rachel smiled

finny comes in and smiles at lucifer "it's already young master!" sebastian looks puzzled as lucifer hopped out of his arms and ran off with finny

"Wonder what that's all about." Ciel said, walking in from the other room

"im not sure...but i assume it has to do with his present to rachel...he's been sneaking around for days"

"Im sure of it."

he smiles and sighs as lucifer runs back in "mommy!" he hugs ciel "daddy gave me a hair cut just like him! it didn't hurt and i look cute!"

Ciel picked him up. "You look very handsome Lucy."

"i don't want to be handsome, i want to be cute!"

"Fine then your cute. Happy?"

"yes... can i be a shinigami?"

"No love. Your a demon." Ciel chuckled.

"but uncle aya's a demon and he works as one..."

"Uncle Aya has many talents. Normally demons dont like shinigamis and shinigamis dont like demons."

"but shinigamis are nice..." aya sighs "lucifer, im practicably harmless, i heal not harm like most demons. and williams my master, i have to work for him"

Ciel sighed.

lucifer frowns and looks at william "why are you uncle aya's master?"

"That is of no importance."

"but-!" "lucifer, shh please..." "...ok...uncle aya, how long can flowers live in frost?" "they survive quite awhile...why?"

"...Did you freeze my roses again Lucifer?"

"no, i learned my lesson after daddy spanked me..."

"Good."

aya sighed 'then where did you get the flowers?' 'finny took me to the woods and we found a pond with pretty flowers, i told him to make more for me and take care of them.'

"I told Finny not to take you out there without permission."

'i scared him into it...i told him the ca- i mean monster would get him again' he looks up at him 'i got you that pink rose from there cause i thought you would like it'

"Your still in trouble for lying to Finny."

"aww...but i wasn't"

"Scaring him into helping you isnt nice either."

"but!"

"No buts."

"...its fun..."

"It's mean."

"but i needed flowers!"

"Then you ask your father or me."

"he said no!"

"Then you don't do it!"

"but its for-!" he covers his mouth

"For what."

"its a surprise! is everyone here yet?"

"Yes."

"where is uncle claude?"

"In the other room."

"oh, ok...rachel, i want to give you my presents first!"

Rachel was fixing Grell's hair, braiding some of it and adding bows.

grell smiled "thank you chel-chan"

"Your welcome Aunt Grell! Now your even prettier!"

grell chuckles "thats sweet of you" sebastian smiled "its time for presents"

"Presents!" Ciel set Lucifer down.

lucifer grabs rachels hand "im giving you my presents first!"

"Ok."

lucifer leads her outside and everyone follows them to the woods, just beyond the treeline

Rachel followed with a smile.

"happy birthday!" the lake is frosted at the edges and so are the flowers, there is snow on the ground and ice fish and flowers in the pond. in a little dragon boat a black kitten mews, the boat floating to rachel.

Rachel glomped her brother happily. Ciel smiled softly.

"i knew how you love fish and kittens so i got you a kitten!"

Rachel picked up the kitten carefully. "Thank you Lucy!"

"your welcome, he's my baby!" the kitten licks her nose

Rachel giggled. "Kitty!"

"you can name him, hes only three weeks old"

Ciel sneezed. Rachel thought for a moment.

sebastian puts his coat around ciels shoulders.

"Im not cold Sebastian. Im allergic to cats remember." Ciel sighed. "I will name him fluffy!" Rachel giggled

"yes, that will be a problem" fuffy mews

Ciel sneezed again. "Why couldnt she just like dogs..." Ciel sighed. Rachel petted him.

"because they are adorable" the kitten purred

Rachel ran up to Sebastian and Ciel with the kitten. "Mummy! Daddy! I got a kitty!"

sebastian smiles "i see...mommy is allergic to the kitten sweetie"

"What's that mean?" Ciel stepped away, sneezing and wheezing slightly. "Damn fur balls..."

"mommy cant be near it or he gets really sick"

"Oh...So I cant keep him?" Rachel pouted sadly.

"sorry sweetie..." aya steps in "what if i had a solution?"

Ciel stayed far away from the kitten. "What do you have in mind?"

"if i gave you medication that will block what turns your alergies on"

"I'm all for anything that will make my children happy."

"alright, i'll give you it soon"

"Alright." "Yay! Fluffy can stay!"

lucifer smiles and sebastian grins "alright, back inside"

Rachel took the kitten inside and set him on the ground. "Explore Fluffy!"

fluffy sniffed the ground and looked up at her scared.

Rachel smiled and walked back tot he ballroom, making sure fluffy was following her

fluffy followed her, his ears flattened to his head and his furr sticking up. sebastian smiles 'lucifers turn'

"Aunt Grell helped me make your gift Lucy!" Rachel got a box from the other room and gave it to Lucifer.

lucifer opened it and gasped

Rachel had made him a snowflake out of ivory, the idea was hers but grell did the craving.

he took it out carefully '...its so pretty...'

"Aunt Grell did the carving but the idea was mine." Rachel smiled

lucifer put it back in the box and hugged her 'thank rachel! thank you auntie!'

Rachel giggled

sebastian chuckled and took a picture

Rachel sat on the floor and allowed fluffy to sit in her lap

fluffy cuddled in her lap and yawed. sebastian handed her one of grells presents "this is from your...aunt...grell"

Rachel opened the present

inside is two small sets of earrings, one red and one blue

"Thank you aunt Grell. I like them."

'your welcome'

Ciel handed Lucifer his gift

lucifer takes it and opens it

Inside the box was a little porcelain tea set

lucifer picks up a cup and examines it

"That is from William."

he stares it it from every angle and nods "its ok..."

"That is rude. Now say thank you young man."

"thank you Mr. spears!" he says as sweetly as possible in a sing-song way

William nodded.

lucifer puts the cup back and closes his eyes.

Claude handed the twins his gift.

lucifer stares at it

Rachel started to open the box

lucifer helps.

Inside was a music box

lucifer opens it.

The tune Lullaby and goodnight played. Claude had gotten it from Sora, it was Sebastian's old music box.

sebastians eyes closed and he smiled. lucifer sways to it.

Rachel smiled

sebastian smiles at claude "my old music box...you told me you burned it"

"I lied. I buried it in the yard."

"so thats why i couldn't find the ashes"

Claude nodded

lucifer looked up at them "this was daddys?"

"Yes."


	13. Chapter 13

"how?"

"How what?"

"how was it his?"

"Our mother bough it for him when he was your age."

giggles "daddy wasn't my age!"

"He was at one point."

"really?"

Claude nodded.

"i dont believe you"

"Mother do you still have a picture of Sebastian?"

sora smiles 'i have an album for each of you.'

"Show them please."

'later, now open mine to the both of you!' lucifer drags it over and stares at the box 'is there a body in here?'

"Its big..."

'and heavy...'

Rachel tore the paper of the present

inside is a trunk 'what?'

"Its a trunk..."

sora smiles 'open it!' lucifer opens it and inside is royal clothing

Rachel's face lit up. "New dresses!"

lucifer chimes in 'new shorts!'

Rachel looked through all the dresses

lucifer pulls out the shirts and holds each one delicacy 'grandma...where did you get these?'

"Ya. They look really old. But still pretty."

sora smiles 'those are my clothes from before i was kicked out by the angels'

"Why?"

'because...' sora is surrounded by a black aura. less then a minute later a man was sitting in her place. he had soras long black hair and looked almost identical to sebastian except the piercing blue eyes sora had '...im the angel that created demons'

"Cool..."

the man smiles 'lucifers my real name but as a woman im named sora... you two will eventually take my place as the rulers of demons'

"Awesome!"

"you are a prince and princess" lucifer gasps "really?" "yes lucifer" sebastian smiles

"How come you never told us daddy!" Rachel asked Sebastian

"because i never wanted to take you to the demon realm"

Rachel shrugged

lucifer sighs and sora watches as another gift is given to them

"You can open this one Lucy."

lucifer takes the present "who is it from?"

"Mummy and daddy."

lucifer ginned and opened it

Inside were two stuffed animals. One was a snow leopard, the other a raven. Ciel had ordered then especially for them

lucifer picked them up and cuddled them "they are so cute! i love them!" he hands rachel the raven

"The snow leopard is yours and the raven is Rachel's." Ciel said

"i know...but i love cute things mommy"

Ciel chuckled. "I know you do. That's why I had them made." Rachel hugged her raven.

"thank you mommy" lucifer got up and hugged him, a huge purr emanating from his tiny body.

Rachel put Fluffy on the floor and stood up and hugged Ciel. "Thank you mummy." Ciel smiled

fluffy played with the stuffed raven

"No Fluffy! That's my toy!"

"mew?"

Rachel took the raven from him and pouted

the kitten looked at lucifer and lucifer purred and let out some soft mews, the kitten running off.

"Later we'll get some stuff for the kitten. Though you should have asked your father and I before you decided to give it to your sister." Ciel looked at Lucifer.

"its ok, he knows where his stuff is..." lucifer lets out a loud mew and the kitten runs in with a soft toy mouse.

Ciel sighed.

lucifer's eyes turn slightly hazy as he takes a large whiff "...it smells good"

Ciel took the catnip mouse toy and threw it outside

lucifer and fluffy watched and both bolted for it.

Ciel grabbed Lucifer. "No."

'mew?' his eyes are dialated from the catnip

Ciel sighed.

lucifer nuzzles him slightly and sebastian pinches his nose closed, lucifer struggling as the catnip is blocked from his smell, eyes turning back to normal

"No catnip...ever."

"why?!"

"Because I said so. I am mother so I make the rules."

"but!"

"No buts. Im in charge."

he pouts "but its so good...it makes me happy like what daddy and you do in your room"

Ciel blushed heavily. He gave Lucifer to Sebastian and walked away

lucifer looks confussed "what did i say?"

Rachel giggled.

aya is as bright red as grell's hair and alois and sora are in hysterical fits

Ciel left the room entirely.

lucifer tears up "mommys mad at me..."

"I dont believe he's mad Lucifer." Claude chuckled

"but he looks upset..."

"He's embarrassed little one."

"why? he's just happy around daddy..."

"You'll understand when your older. It's an adult subject."

"why? is it cause they have sex?" sebastian covered his eyes with a hand

"Sebastian. Why does your 6 year old know what sex is."

"because he's read through every book in the manor and found a sexual education book...and read the whole thing before i could stop him"

"Of course he did."

"yes, well, we burned the book afterwards" alois was on the floor crying from how hard he was laughing

Luca stared at him like he was insane.

alois eventually calmed down and dried his eyes

"Your weird big brother."

"i know luca"

Hannah picked Luca up

alois sighed and the rest of the presents where gone though

*later* Ciel tucked the twins into bed, placing fluffy in bed with Rachel

fluffy licked ciels hand and curled up next to rachel

Ciel kissed their foreheads and blew out the candle that lit their room

"mommy...im sorry for everything today"

"It's alright Lucy. Go to sleep."

"ok, goodnight mommy" lucifer cuddled his snow leperod plushie and slowly closed his eyes

Ciel closed the door and lucifer fell asleep

* * *

thanks for reading this story, my friend and i enjoyed writing this and i hope you will stick around for another story from us, bye!


End file.
